FIGHT AGAINST DEVIL
by MeowRK
Summary: If You Dare To Do Evil... Then Fight With The Devil...!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N :**_

" **The Plot Credit goes To 'SHIKHA SHARMA', Writer Does Not Did Anything Big except Penning It Down, So All Praise/Credits/Dua/Blessings/Love is only For Her"**

 **And**

" **Rotten Tomatoes For This Small Meow Because I Knew How To Make A Tasty Ketchup Through Them "**

 _ **THANK YOU!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A giant figure coming inside the bureau , heard the later conversation as "_ _ **Abhijeet meri samjh mai ni aata k iss chitrole ka kia karon main ( chewed ) Khud tu aram sy baitha hai aur hamain order dai dia hai k inspecting team Bureau visit karygi ( tensely ) koi report bana kar HQ bhej ni hai ( strolling to and fro ) islia ab tak k saary cases ki files aur data saheh order mai hona chaiya hai ( throws the file on desk ) Aur abhi pichly case ki hee file tayar ni hai iss Mantri Shishodiya ki case file ka tu pucho mat ( looking at their officers desk ) Sara data yahan wahan bikhra para hai " .**_ _His eyes sparkles and obediently said as " Sir ap fikar hee ni karain ( sweetly ) hum sab kar laingy " while coming towards them . Later eyes extended in extreme shock as the person who said that, hates the file work most . ACP Sir whispers in Abhijeet's ear as " Maamla kia hai bhai ( glances at the glass window of Bureau ) Sooraj kahan sy nikla hai aj " . He speaks in ordering tone " Abhijeet tum abhi tak yahan ho ( pushing him outside ) Tum aur ACP Sir nishint ho k jao aur ( angrily chewed ) aur uss Mantri ko jail puhancha k aao ( assuring tone ) mai sab sambhal lunga yahan " . Abhijeet blinks his eyes surprisingly and checks his forehead as " Tu theek tu hai na yaar ( tries to feel warmness ) Kahin bukhar wukhar tu sar ni charh gaya tere " . He in irritated tone said " Kia yaar Abhi main bilkul theek hoon ( confidently ) tum jao " . Abhijeet nodded and start moving outside along with ACP Sir . When, He again confirms as " Hum pakka jain na Daya " . Daya calmly said " Haan jao ( smilingly weaves his hand ) " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A laughter blast brought them back in Present . Where, They both are surrounded by Green Nature , Under open sky ,Moving vehicle on a long never ending road , Soothing blowing winds and A sight of small mountains which are very far from there , are all playing there melody in a specific rhythm , giving treat to the observer's eyes ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He after controlling on his fountain of chuckles said as "_ _ **Saach yaar Daya tuny kitny papad belay thy iss 5 din ki chutti k lia ( holding his tummy ) ACP Sir ki shakal daikh ny wali thi " .**_ _Daya after taking staring in one hand , punched him from the other free hand as " Bako mat ( sadly ) aik tu iss masoom bacchy ny itni mehnat kar ky hum dono k lia chutti sanction karai ( again punched him ) aur tum ho k hansy chaly ja rahy ho ( grumbles ) HUH " . Abhijeet massaging his attacked hand as " Abey motty bus kar kitna mary ga ( moans ) OUCH! ( in sweet rash ) mar mar k kachoomar nikal dia hai mere hath ka " . Daya in sweet tone mouthed " Sorry yaar ( checking his hand ) ziada lag gai kia ( massages his tummy as ) Boss tumhare chote ko bhook lagi hai ( cutely ) kab sy drive kar raha hai ye masoom baccha ( winks ) kuch khila pila tu do ( stressed ) apnay credit sy ( smirks ) " . Abhijeet in rash replied " Haan haan maloom hai sara kharcha iss baray ko hee karna hai ( hit him ) unka chote tu aik rupiya kharch ni kary ga ( sweetly ) Kanjoos ( smirks ) makhi choos ( laughs badly ) " . Daya who is glaring him with open mouth shout as " Abhi k bacchy main aj chorunga ni ( he left the staring and tries to hit him ) " . When Abhijeet shouts as " Abey motty gari ko daikh mar wai ga kia ( smirks ) waisy mere bacchy huy kab ( tongue out ) " . Daya taking out his anger on the innocent car while parking it in front of a Dhaba , replied " Ruk jao Boss ( chewed ) gari park karky achy sy bataunga k tumhary bacchy kab huy thy ( Winks like a Dare Devil )_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Wah yaar maza agaya ( licking his finger ) Sach mai ye Daal Makhni kaamal ki hai " . Daya taunts as " Haan sahi kaha ( joints his hand ) magar ab please dhabby waly sy iski recipie puchny mat baith jana ( naughtily ) ni tu ghar jakar meri tummy ki shammat ajaigi ( smirks ) " . Abhijeet angrily shouts as " Kia ? ( chewed ) Kia kaha sahab ny ( asking ) main bura khana banata hoon " . Daya innocently replied " Mainy aisa kab kaha boss ( taunts ) Waisy kehte hain sacch ko chahy kitna bhi daba lia jai ( pauses ) wo bahir aa hee jata hai ( smirks ) aik na aik din ( smiles under his teeth ) Ab tumny khud hee sach bol dia tu ( naughtily left the sentence ) " . Abhijeet in great anger replied " Acha bachoo theek hai ( threatening ) Tu ghar tu chal tera dana paani sab band ( announcing ) aj k baad main tere lia khana ni banaunga ( chewed ) kar laina apnay lia kisi kaam wali bai ka intezaam ( he marched outside after paying the Bill while showing thenga ) " . Daya shockingly looks at the going Abhijeet's back and then jerked his head , While murmuring as " Daikhty hain baccho ( naughtily ) tu kia ( challenging tone ) tumhary tu achy bhi banain gy mera lia khana ( smirks )" and he too left the place ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **An Unknown caller said as " Haan Chote Boss wo dono dhabby sy nikal gai hain ( after listening something ) G , Theek hai ( smiles evily ) hum log unky peachy hee rahaingy ( chewed ) aur mauqa paty hee unhain daboch laingy ( smiles ) Hamary admi tayyar hain action k lia ( sweetly ) ap bus hokum do " .**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _After settling inside the car, They again started their journey while enjoying a soft music . When Abhijeet nudge him as " Daya gari ki raaftar dheemi karna zara " . Daya after finding something alarming in his boss's voice "immediately lowers down the speed of a car " . Abhijeet who is looking at the wing mirror, turned towards him and concluded as " Daya aik gari hamara peecha kar rahi hai " . Daya from corner of his eyes looks at the rare mirror . Yeah, A black Scorpio is behind their car . He jerked all the bad thoughts popping in his mind as " Boss wo gari itny nazdeek hai hamary , mainy speed slow ki tu unhony bhi ki ( explains ) k kahin takar hee na hojai ( consoles him ) Zaroori thori na hai k jaisa tum soch rahy ho waisa hee ho " . Abhijeet denied him as " Ni mjhy kuch garbar lag rahi hai ( taking out his cell ) main bureau phone karta hoon " . Daya after finding his boss in a total panicked mode, drops the idea to change their road track, as it can be dangerous also . He smoothly tackles the vehicle on the same track with a black Scorpio behind them . Abhijeet's fingers are dialing ACP Sir's number like a paranoid, When suddenly the phone get slips from his grips as their car jerked badly with a jolt . Daya looks from the wing mirror, Where that black Scorpio hits their car purposely, Trying to overtake them ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Abhijeet like a mad tries to search his phone beneath dash board . But to his bad luck it is nowhere . May be it just get slips under the passenger seat . Daya tries to tackles the car, which is going out of the control due to continuous collisions . When at the same time 4 more jeeps appears behind that Black Scorpio . DUO looks at each other and shared a meaningful eye lock, As the danger is alarming on their heads . Their eye lock broke and Daya ignites the gas paddle as much as He can . He starts increasing the speed to the dangerous limits . Abhijeet eyeing that black Scorpio movements, asked as " Daya tera mobile kidhar hai " . Daya concentrating on a road replied " Meri jeans ki pocket main " . Abhijeet tries to takes out his mobile, When heard Daya's tensed voice as " Abhi gari k brakes ni lag rahy hain ( sweat drops appears on his forehead ) " . Abhijeet recovering from shock replied as " Daya gari kisi bhi pair ya foothpath sy thok dai ( lostly ) ab koi chara ni hai " . Daya denied as " Ni Abhi gari ki speed 120 sy uppar hai ( sadly ) agar gari thoki tu blast hojaiga " . Abhijeet sighed and said " Dash board mai guns hain ( tries to relax his nerves ) main inn logon k tire puncture karta hoon ( calmly ) tu gari chala " . Daya without taking off his eyes from the road barely nodded . Abhijeet takes out the gun and about to fire . When all things got black…!_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He tries to gather his numb senses in his subconscious . His eye lids flutter, When feels an intense pain in every inch of his body . His senses started working slowly slowly . He feels a suspicious movements around him . His six sense awakes, He struggles more to opens his eyes . His hands can feel something viscous sticks on his hand . Finally he defeats the darkness and comes in light ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He moves his limbs and look at the sight in front of him with great horror . A giant truck penetrating inside their car's bonnet in a haphazard manner . The windshield mirror is splintered into an uncountable crystals . He tries to moves his neck in left direction, To see his Chote ( His mind reminds him about that suspicious Black Scorpio ) . He feels a sharp agonizing pain in his spines/spinal cord, but he did not care about it . Finally his eyes caught his glance ( His cornea extended due to shock ) 3-4 people surrounding him , Whose head is bleeding profusely while resting on a staring wheel . He tries to move his other hand too, When feel something irony in his strong grip . It was a gun, Which he takes out to aim their foe, But destiny does not allow him to do so ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _God knows from where, He get the courage . But he finds himself aiming towards the goon and only hears a gun shoot voice . A sharp burning pain pierced his flesh and then black out ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Big THANK YOU To All My Active/Silent Readers….!**_

 **LUV CID DUO DOSTI : Thank You So Much Gudda . Here Is Your Update . Enjoy…!**

 **D : Thank You So Much Shona . Here Is Next Chapter . Enjoy…!**

 **LIGHT MOON DT : Aww Another Piyara Sa Gudda Is Here In My Story Section . Welcome Shona . Ohh Tu Ap Mere Fan ho ( Meow Turns Red ) Gudda Ye TUB HT Bari Baat Keh Di Apnay . On FF ,There Are So Many Gems Like You . Mai Tu Abhi Bht Chota Sa Writer Hoon Wo Bhi Learning Process Mai . Ye Tu Ap Sab Readers Ka Piyaar Hai Iss Choti Si Meow K Lia . Chalo Ap Happy Huy Na Tu Meow Bhi Happy Hogai . Thank You So Much Gudda . Tight Hugs..!**

 **GUEST : Thank You So Much Gudda .**

 **LOVE DUO : Thank You So Much Gudda . Ahaan Tu Last Part Is Confusing For Smallu Gudda . Chalo Read Next Part . Hope Your Confusion Will Be Cleared In Upcoming Chapters .**

 **GUEST : Aww Thank You So Much Gudda . Arrey Hum Kahan Rock , Hum Thori Na Koi RockStar Hain , Ye Tu Ap Jaisy Piyaare Piyaare Guddon Ka Piyaar Hai . Dear Hum Tu Dil Sy Likhty Aur Wo Ap Sab K Dil Ko Chu Jata Bus . Meow Ka Koi Effort Ni Hai Ismai Ye Tu Apka Piyaar Hai . Tight Hugs To Gudda .**

 **THE B . A : Arrey Daikho Ye Kaun Shona Aya . Aww Meri Piyaari Doll Meow K Story Section Mai Aai . Thank You So Much Appa ( Appa Kahun Chalay Ga ) . Here Is Your Update . Enjoy…!**

 **HARSH HONEY : Aww Mele Piyaare Gudday Ko Beginning Pasand Aai . Very Good . Arrey Bhai Baki Ka Chapter Pasand Ni Aya Kia . Ab Tu Meow Roiy Gi . BHA…BHA…BHA . Thank You So Much Gudda . Here Is Your Update . Enjoy…!**

 **Aww Mera Gudda Angly Hai . Ab Meow Kia Karay . Meow TU BHT Sad Hai . AUR Zol Zol Sy Lo Laha ( BHA…BHA…BHA….BHA…BHA ) . Gudda Mai Bhi Bht Hurt Hogaya tha . When I See Your PMs And Can Not Able To Reply You . Because Apka PM Disable Hai ( Bha….Bha…Bha ) PM Posting Denied Likha Araha ( Bha Bha Bha ) So Sorry Gudda , Bht Mazrat Yaar . Daikho Meow Ny Kaan Bhi Pakar Lia . Ab Tu Maaf Kardo PLEASE ( Puppy Eyes ) Chalo Ab Jaldi Sy Apna PM Kholo So That I Can Message You . Aww May Bhi Apnay Gudday Ko Hamesha Happy Happy Daikhna Chahta . Chalo Ab Aik Piyaari Si Smile Do Mjhy . Tight Hugs To Meow .**

 **JYOTI A : Aww Another Piyaara Gudda In My Review Section . Welcome G . Thank You So Much Gudda For Your Precious Words . Let's See Story Agay Kia Mor Leti Hai ( Winks )**

 **SGJ : Thank You So Much Gudda . Here Is Your Update . Enjoy…!**

 **ABHI'S PARI : Aww Another Shona Dost Of Meow . Welcome G , Thank You So Much Gudda For Liking The Chapter And Plot . God Bless You Shona!**

 **MASOOMA ANSARI 93 : Thank You So Much Gudda . Take Care .**

 **GUEST : Thank You So Much Gudda !**

 **DUOSUN : Aww Aik Aur Naya Dost Aya Meow K Story Section Mai . Thank You So Much Shona . Here Is Your Update . Enjoy…!**

 **DAYA'S LOVER : Thank You So Much Gudda . Here Is Your Update . Enjoy…!**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : Alley Gudda Meow Ko Thanks Bola . Jao Katti , Bara Wala ( Tongue Out ) Arrey Writer Ko Tu Bus Plot Chaiya Hota , Agar Wo Mil Jai Tu Bus Barhiya G . Aur Apnay Mjhy Plot Dai Dia Story Likhny K Lia .Islia Thank You Tu Mjhy Bolna Chaiya Hai . Thank You So Much Shona . Aww Pasand Aya Chapter . Ye Sun K Meow Ki Jaan Mai Jaan Aya . Thank You So Much For Liking The Title . During Writing This Fic , This Title/Idea Hit My Brain and I Mold The Whole Plot . Arrey Gudda Mai Kahan Superb , Apka Piyaar Hai Ye Tu . Tight Hugs To Gudda . May Almighty Showers His Countless Blessings Upon You .**

 ** _Also Missing My So Many Gudda'ssss Like GD, MR, SALMA ,TIA ,SRIYA , ROCKING DUO and The Most Important My So Many Precious Guest Readers Too ._**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He blinks his eyes twice to become familiar with the surroundings . When feels a heavy weigh on his palm . He lift his head a bit, When low shrieks came out from his mouth . He presses his jaws and with great courage sits down in one go . He feels vigorous spinning in his head . When his mind reminds him about the few incidents flashes, that happened lastly . Two life filled chuckles…Black Scorpio…A men with gun ( images becomes more clear )…A truck coming towards a car ( He holds his head with a murmur )_ _ **Abhi**_ _. He up his down head and look at the man who is facing the wall . In extreme impatience, He leapt over him, When feels something sticky beneath his hand . He removes his hand and his eyes are stuck on a big hole oozing blood in minimum quantity . In great horror, He checks his pulse . His heart is pounding in the chest cavity . He let out a sigh of relief as the pulse is going on but the beat is very low . He tries to wake that men by shaking him first slowly and then vigorously . But the man does not awake from his Dark Sleep . He first wrap that men's coat around his wound properly and then starts thinking on the ways to escape, When heard a hole click voice . He immediately pulls that men near to him and lay down, behaving like he too is in deep slumber ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Two goons enters inside holding a rod while chatting evily . Goon 1 said " Abbey ye dono tu salay abhi tak soa rahy hain " . Goon 2 replied " Salon ki halat daikh'icch k tu ni lagta k ye aisy uthain g ( shouting ) Ballu , O Salay kahan mar gaya hai ( angrily ) zara aik balti pann'inch tu lana ( He is about to hit him with that rod , When_ _ **He**_ _secretly slips his hand and takes that hit upon him ) ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Ballu coming with water bucket and throws it over them, While the other one tied them with ropes . His heart pounded as his half soul separates from him roughly . He opens his eyes with a jerked and looked at the goons with confused face while staring his mate . The other one remains in the embrace of Dark Sleep . He roars as " Kaun ho tum log ( struggles with his ropes ) aur kia chahty ho " . Goons laugh as " Hum kaun hain ( roughly grabs his hairs ) aur kia chahty hain ye bht jald pata chal jaiga ( Smirks ) Abhi tu show time hai ( winks ) tum bhi enjoy karo ( smirks ) Hum bhi enjoy karty hain ( signals his men something ) " . He shouts as " Ballu zara camera tu lana aik tohfa bhejna hai CID walon k naam " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Figure murmuring in extreme irritation as " Kamaal hai , Ye dono kal sy nikly huy hain aur aik phone call bhi ni ( rashly ) Kia bhi tu kia ( showing his cell ) Aik missed call bus ( angrily ) na dono phone utha rahy hain aur na hee hotel puhanchy hain ( rubbing his forehead ) ye chakar kia hai " . When Bureau landline rangs . Freddy picks up the phone as " Hello! ( after listening something from other side ) G, Theek hai hum puhanch rahy hain ", He replied . Freddy reported ACP Sir as " Sir_ _ **Leh Manali**_ _py highway police ko aik gaari mili hai bht buri halat main ( explains ) Unhain lagta hai k khoon ka mamla hai ( Briefs ) kun k gari k pass sy aik lassh bhi mili hai jisko goli lagi hai " . ACP Sir ordered as " Purvi Salunkhey ko phone karo aur highway puhanchny ka bolo ussy ( He marched outside along with CID Team ) " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _CID Quallis comes to a halt, driven by Rajat . A familiar Car standing at the middle of a road in extreme devastated state . They stepped outside the Quallis with shocking face . ACP Sir is the first one who with fast steps came closer to the car and examine its number plate . His eyes widened double as it is the car in which his Two Brilliant Officers set off towards Minali . Dr Salunkhey with great fear in his heart, turned the corpse which is lying besides the car . He removes his spectacle and tapped the sweat beads on his forehead . After calming his nerves down, He informs everyone as " Boss ye lassh Abhijeet aur Daya main sy kissi ki ni hai . Everyone releases their crossed fingers but still tension lines are there, clearly visible after seeing the amount of blood in or outside the car . Dr Salunkhey checking the bullet wound, concluded as " Pardyuman iski maut goli lagny ki waja sy hui hai ( taken out the bullet from corpse wound ) Baki tu main iski ballistic report anay k baad hee bata sakta hoon . Rajat called him as " Sir…! " . ACP Sir turned towards him as " Haan Rajat kia hua kuch mila hai kia ( marching towards him ) " . Rajat nodded and explains as " Sir ye daikhiya tires marks ( pointing towards black screeching marks of the tire ) aur shayad ye dosry marks Abhijeet Sir ki gari k hain ( Sachin observing the tire marks , concluded as ) 4x4 vehicles k tires k nishaan hain ye " . Purvi adds as " Sir inn nishaano ko daikh k tu aisa lagta hai k inn dono gariyoon ki apass mai kai baar takar hui hai " . ACP Sir ( looking in deep thinking ) replied as " Haan wo tu dikh hee raha hai Purvi ( ordering ) Theek hai inn tire marks ko utha lo Rajat ( eyeing Dr Salunkhey who is checking the Devastated Car ) Ab tu Salunkhey hee hamari kuch madad kar sakta hai " . When heard Dr Salunkhey worried voice as " Boss ( signal him to come there ) " . ACP Sir along with Purvi came near to him . Purvi asked him as " Sir kia hua ap pareshan lag rahy hain " . Doctor Salunkhey checking the car's engine peeps behind the crushed bonnet as " Pareshani tu hai Purvi ( coming closer to him ) Ye daikho boss ( showing the wires ) Kisi ny jaan bojh k gari k brakes fail kia hain ( sadly looking at scattered blood over Dashboard….Passenger/Driving seat and Staring ) Par gari ki condition daikh k lagta ni hai k accident iss wajah sy hua hai ( looking at the crushed bonnet ) Gari ka pichla hissa buri tarah sy daba hua hai ( tensely ) Jaisy kisi bhari cheez sy zor dar takar hui ho ( Showing the tire marks ) Shayad kisi truck ki ( folding his hand and mumurs ) GOD!Please Abhijeet aur Daya ki rakhsha karna ( feels an encouraging pat over his shoulder ) " . He looks at his buddy who itself in extreme tension but still giving him courage . Purvi who is checking the back seats of the car , comes towards ACP Sir and handed him 2 mobile phone sets and 2 gun ( briefs ) Sir unn dono ki gun aik dashed board mai thi aur dusri passenger seat k pass, pointing towards the second gun ( fire kia gaya hai issy ) aur Sir, Abhijeet Sir ka mobile ( pointing towards the passenger seat ) wahan sy mila aur Daya Sir ka ( pointing towards the safety clog ) wahan sy ( strongly ) On hai ( rolling her eyes ) isilia bell ja rahi thi magar koi utha ni raha tha ( sighed ) aur Abhijeet Sir k phone mai last dialed number Apka hai Sir, aur Daya Sir k mobile mai last dialed Abhijeet Sir ka number hai " . ACP Sir nodded . After composing himself , Dr Salunkhey continued as " Blood sample utha lia hain ( moistly ) DNA report jab aigi tab hee kuch pata chaly ga ( adds ) aur ye daikho khoon ki bondain ( coming towards the right side ) Dono taraf hain ( in guessing tone ) Aik sy ziada log hongy aur jab Abhijeet aur Daya ko utha k laiky gai hongy tu ( moistly ) unka khoon yahan gira hoga aur ye dhabby ban gai" . ACP Sir noded while ordering as " Sachin Abhijeet ki car par sy jitney bhi finger prints milain sab utha lo ( to purvi ) Aur Purvi Abhijeet aur Daya k kal sy laikar ab tak ki saari phone details aur locations mjhy chaiya hain ( to Mayur ) Mayur Highway police sy contact karo aur Leh Minali par jitney bhi check naky hain wahan sy kal sy laikar ab tak jitni bhi gariyon ny highway cross kia hai unki details chaan maro " . Everyone nodded and resumes back to do their assign task . Mean while Freddy and Pankaj return back after checking the surroundings and reported as " Ni Sir humny aas pass ka sara area chaan mara ( sadly ) Abhijeet Sir ya Daya Sir main sy kisi ka bhi koi aata pata ni hai " . ACP Sir ordering as " Theek hai freddy laash ko aur ( pointing towards the car ) iss gari ko Forensic Lab lai janay ki tayyari karo " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _CID Team returned back to the bureau with sad faces . When they are about to stepped inside the building . The Security Guard interrupt them as " Sir ( forwarding a box ) Ye wo ( looking scared ) " . ACP Sir angrily roared as " Ye kia wo wo laga rakha hai Balwand ( pointing towards the box ) Aur ye kia hai ( scolding ) Daikho mere pass ( irritated ) abhi bilkul bhi time ni hai tumhari pagar barhany ka ( He stepped inside with tensed face followed by the Team ) . Rajat, who is observing the guard feels that he is scared of confronting something ,in front of ACP Sir, But What? , He thought . He takes the guard aside and inquired as " Ab bolo kia baat hai Balwand ( pointing towards the box ) Aur ye kia hai " . Balwand replied in a scared tone " Sahab meri koi ghalti ni hai ( sobbing ) Sacchi Maa qasam " . Rajat softly repled as " Pehle bolo tu sahi ( scolding ) kun qasmain kha rahy ho " . Security Guard said as " Rajat Sir jaisy hee ap log niklay na (_ _ **FlashBack**_ _)_ **As the CID Team departed , A fast speed biker wearing a helmet crosses the CID Building main get while throwing a box , Which landed inside the Bureau Boundary wall and fades in the Day Light** _(_ _ **FlashBack Ends**_ _) . Security guard folded his hands as " Sahab wo aadmi palak jhapakty aya aur issy pehle k hum kuch sochty samjhty wo gayab bhi hogay bheer main ( innocently ) mainy check bhi kia hai ( sacredly ) k kahin koi bomb na ho ( calmly ) par kuch bhi detect ni hua " . Rajat sighed and patted his shoulder as " Tum fikar mat karo main ACP Sir sy baat kar lunga ( humbly ) Wo gussa ni karaingy tum py ( sweetly ) aur sifaarish bhi karunga unsy k tumhari pagar barha dain " . A sweet grin appears over the guard's face relaxes Rajat's heart , Who marched inside the building after hearing a sweet " Thank You " , mouthed by Security Guard ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He enters inside the Bureau, When heard a teasing taunt as " Ho gai khatam meeting ( chewed ) Senior Inspector Rajat " . Rajat up his head and shockingly murmurs " Abhijeet Sir….! " . Sachin shakes him as " Rajat Sir ap theek hain " . Rajat coming out from his trance jerked his head as " Haan Sachin ( in embarrass tone ) Kuch keh rahy thy tum " . Saching suspiciously looking at him replied as " Haan wo main keh raha tha ACP Sir bula rahy hain tumhain apnay cabin main ( eyeing the box in his hand ) aur ye kia hai apky hath mai Sir " . Rajat murmurs " Kuch ni and moves forward " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Rajat after taking the permission of his head stepped inside the cabin . ACP Sir, Who is resting his head on both hands supported by elbows, Looks up . He leans against his desk and said " Aao Rajat ( in tensed tone ) Kia keh raha tha balwand " . For a while Rajat becomes surprised but then composing himself as His Boss knows them more than themselves . A shy embarrass smile lit up his face, Who mouthed " Sorry ( narrate the whole story told by the guard ) Sir waisy daikhny mai tu lag raha tha k wo sacch bol raha hai ", He concluded . ACP Sir ( with tensed nerves ) replied " Hmm ( looks at the box ) khol k daikha kia hai iss mai " . Rajat noded in No so ACP Sir ordered as " Kholo issy ( forwards a pen knife ) . After tearing the wrapping a box pop us beneath the paper in which a CD is placed with a chit as :_

" _**ACP Pardyuman tumhary liya tohfa "**_

 _ACP Sir boils in anger after reading the chit so roared as " Rajat CD play karo " . Rajat after seeing his boss anger queried nothing instead obediently placed the CD in the player of the laptop, given by ACP Sir to him . As the CD plays, Shocking /painful expression takes birth on both entities face . After closing the video , ACP Sir strictly ordered Rajat as " Rajat koi bhi baat ( stressed ) Koi bhi baat jo yahan hui ya ( picks up the CD from the player ) ye CD iss kamry sy bahir ni jani chaiya ( strong tone ) Understand " . Rajat nodded while giving question to his confusion as " Sir kia Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ki kidnapping ( meaningfully ) uss case sy jury hain ? " . ACP tensely nodded and said " Mjhy akela chor do Rajat ( helpless tone ) Please " . Rajat after understanding the Tension/Pressure over his Boss shoulder leave the cabin on immediate bases ._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big " THANK YOU " To All My Active/Silent Readers . Sorry Cannot Reply To Your Reviews Individually As Meow Neck Pain Get Worse Due To Negligence . But I Will Try To Reply My Sweet Gudda'sss Review In Next Chappy .**

 **Reply To Few Querries….**

 ** _GD :_** **Ahan Tu Finally The Pallot Is Here With His Chonch . Danda Pallot , Huh Chonch Mar Mar K Zakhmi Kardia Sohni Mao Ko ( BHA BHA BHA ) . Aur Ye Kia Atay Hee Apni Train Bhaga Di . Uff Thori Speed Tu Kam Karo Bhai . Abhi tu Sirf 2 Chapter Hee Huy Hain and You Know Meow Ko Adhi baat Apnay Tummy Mai Rakhny KI Adat Hai . Detailed Reply Baad Mai Milay Ga Taklu Ko . AUR Acha Hua Sorry Ni Bola Ni Tu Jhanpar Khaty Meow .**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : Aww Mela Gudda , Chalo Katti Khatam , Happy? Ni Yaar Mere Koi Efforts Ni Hain , Kamaal Tu Apka Plot Ka Hai .**

 **Nisha Abhivi : Thank You So Much Gudda , I am Obliged That You Read My Story and Give Me another Shona Gudda In the Shape Of Friend .**

 **MR : Haww Gudda Fever Kaisy Agaya Yaar , Chalo Aram Karo Apna , Get Well Soon Shona ,Apna Khayal Rakhna .**

 **Luv Cid Duo Story,Masooma Ansari,JyotiA,DuoSun,Daya's Lover, ( THANK YOU SO MUCH )**

 **And At The Last A BIG Thank You To My Precious Assets In The Shape Of Guest Readers , Renu Raj,Light Moon DT, Guest ,Priya,Guest,Guest,Guest,Guest,D, ( THANK YOU SO MUCH )**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _The stressed figure comes out from his cabin and look at his officers, Who are trying hard to fulfill their assigned tasked . He demanded as " Purvi ,Mayur batao kia leads hain " . Purvi coming on the front line as " Sir mainy Daya aur Abhijeet Sir ki call locations nikalwai hain ( sadly ) par kuch bhi suspicious ni mila ( briefs ) Sir un dono ki locations Andheri sy malad aur phir Andheri sy Vashi ki taraf hai aur usky baad Andheri sy Leh Minali ( explains ) Sir Andheri mai tu Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ka ghar hai aur ye Malad mai CID Bureau ( confusingly ) Par ye vashi ki location kuch khatak rahi hai " . ACP Sir sighed and denied as " Ni Vashi mai Abhijeet ka aik khabri rehta hai ( calmly ) mai pata kar chukka hon kal raat wo dono uss sy milay thy ( diverting Purvi ) mjhy kuch information chaiya thi usky khabri sy " . Purvi understandably nodded and adds " Sir Leh Minali py jitney bhi points par Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ruky thy, unki details mainy Freddy Sir aur Pankaj ko dai di hai ( explains ) wo wahan py puch tach kar rahy hain " . ACP tilt his neck in agreeing mode and glances at Mayur " . Mayur after feeling his boss stare comes closer to him and reported as " Sir jaisa k apko pata hai Leh Minali Two way Highway hai ( pauses ) Leh Minali k pehle Check naaky py kal sy laikar ab tak kul 20 gariyaan guri hain ( explains ) jin mai sy 6-7 truck hain , 4 Vans aur Baki normal 4X4 ki vehicles hain ( briefs ) mainy accident ki jaga sy agay walay check naaky sy confirm kia ( suspiciously ) tu pata chala k un 20 mai sy 15 gariyoon ny wo check naka cross kia hai ( showing vehicle numbers ) Sir baki 5 gariyoon k numbers ye rahy jinky check in timings alag alag hain ( in meaningful tone ) qareeb 5-10 minutes k gap k bad around 1:30Am " . ACP Sir exclaimed in shocking tone as " Kia kaha 1:30Am ( moving his fingers in signature style ) iss time k aas pass hee tu Abhijeet ny mjhy missed call ki thi ( in deep thinking mode ) Kahin inn mai sy hee koi wo gariyaan tu ni jisny Abhijeet aur Daya ki gari par hamla kia hai " . Mayur further adds as " Sir aik aur baat ( pauses ) check nakaa number 3 sy ye bhi pata chala hai k aik truck ( showing it's number ) jis ny check nakaa number 3, around 1:40 py cross kia tha ( in deep tone ) usi truck ny wohi check nakaa 2:05Am ko check out bhi kia hai ( pauses ) magar uss time truck ki halat kafi kharab thi ( briefs ) Highway police ka kehna hai k head lights tooti hui thi , wind shield py bhi crack thy ( sighed ) aur bonnet ki halat bhi bht kharab thi ( sighed ) par truck chalny ki halat mai phir bhi tha ( pauses ) magar Sir uss truck ny check nakaa number 4 cross hee ni kia ( hesitant tone ) Check number 3 k baad wo truck gayab ho gaya " . ACP Sir replied " Yahin py garbar hai Mayur ( stressed ) Garbar hai ( roars as ) Matlab Salunkhey theek keh raha tha ( in meaningful tone ) teesra check nakaa cross karnay baad truck gayab ( chewed ) akhir kaisy ( inquired ) Tu kia highway police ny truck ko check ni kia ( chewed ) truck driver sy puch tack ni ki unhony ( rashly ) ya aise hee janay dia tha ussy " . Mayur told him as " Ni unhony check kia tha truck ( sadly ) magar unky mutabiq wo aam fruits ko aik jaga sy dusri jaga transfer karnay wala truck tha " . ACP Sir ordered as " Maayur pata karo RTO sy un paanch gariyoon ka aur uss tooty phooty truck ka bhi ( in meaningful tone ) Ab tu Saunkhey hee hamari kuch madad kar sakta hai " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Acp Sir enters inside the lab as " Haan Yaar Salunkhey jaldi bata kia pata chala uss khoon aur lassh sy " . Dr Salunkhey in gloomy tone said " Boss gari sy hamain jo khoon mila hai ( sadly ) uski DNA report agai hai ( pauses ) wo khoon Abhijeet aur Daya ka hee hai ( pointing towards the corpse ) aur ye jo lassh gari k pass sy mili hai iski maut goli lagnay ki waja sy hee hui hai ( strong tone ) hatha pai k koi nishaan ni milay hain lassh par sy ( pointing towards the bullet wound ) aur ye ghao . 22 caliber ki goli ka hai ( showed them the bullet taken out from that wound ) " . Dr Tarika adds as " Aur Sir ballistic reports k mutabiq ye goli Abhijeet ki gun sy chalai gai hai " . Dr Salunkhey continued as " Aur boss jo goliyaan hamain gari par sy mili hain wo . 45 caliber ki gun sy chalai gai hain ( pauses ) Bilkul usi caliber ki goliyaan hamain Mantri Shishodia k ghar jo shootout hua tha wahan par sy bhi mili thi " . Purvi shockingly said " Matlab Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ka apahran Mantri G ny karwaya hai " . Rajat diverting the team mind as " Par Mantri G tu jail mai hain na wo kaisy karwa sakty hain un dono ko kidnap ( strong tone ) Ni ye koi aur hai " . Sachin in deep thinking tone " Par ye kaisy mumkin hai " . Dr Salunkhey adds more " Boss hamain gari par sy Abhijeet ya Daya k ilawa koi dosra finger print ni mila hai ( strongly ) Kidnapers ny shayad gloves pehny huy hon gy ( adds ) aur gari k master cylinders k bhi sath cheer char ki gai hai aur Boss wo jo katy huy wires dikhai thy mainy apko wo firewalls k thy ( pauses ) aur brake drums ko bhi jan bojh k kharab kia gaya hai ( in suspicious tone ) aur ye kaam koi 2-3 minute ka ni hai kum sy kum 15 minute tu lagy hongy ye sab karnay walon ko " . Purvi asked in shocking tone " Matlab Highway k aas pass Sir ny ya tu apni gari ki service karai hogi ya phir kuch dair k lia gari mai hongy hee ni wo " . Rajat agreed as " Hosakta hai " and said to Acp Sir " Sir mai pata karta hon dono check nakoon k aas pass k petrol pumps sy " . ACP Sir nodded and in great irritation asked as " Salunkhey koi kaam ki cheez mili hai ( strongly ) koi aisi cheez jis sy Abhijeet ya Daya ka pata chal saky " . Dr Salunkhey calmly replied " Mili hai na boss " . ACP Sir angrily shout as " Phir batata kun ni hai Salunkhey ( irritated cum worried ) Khamakhan time kun waste kar raha hai hamara " . Dr Salunkhey replied " Boss wo jo tire marks milay thy apko dosri gari k uss py sy ( showing a glass plate ) ye safaid powder mila hai " . ACP Sir suspiciously asked as " Hai kia ye safaid powder Salunkhey " . Dr Salunkhey replied " Boss ye powder gypsum hai ( in thinking tone ) Boss wo gari jo koi bhi thi wo kisi aisy jaga py khari jahan gypsm kafi matra mai maujood hai " . Rajat in thinking tone " Jaisy koi factory ya mill wagaira " . Dr Salunkhey in agreed tone " Bilkul Rajat ( explains ) Daya aur Abhijeet py hamla karnay walay koi sadharan log tu hon gy ni ( strong tone ) tu ye zaroor koi aisi jaga hai jo kafi saloon sy band pari hogi ( giving examples ) jaisy koi Plaster Of Paris banay wali factory ya koi fertilizer factory etc " . ACP Sir in suspicious tone ordered the team as " Tu pata karo Leh Minali k aas pass aisi kitni factories hain " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _His every inch of the body is paining like a hell as he receives a good amount of torture session . Moreover his head wound is creating clutter now . But one thing which is preventing him from falling into a Deep Darkness . Was the tension of his mate . He tries to clear his blurry vision and look at the small pound of the blood, Which is by the every passing second getting bigger due to the addition of few precious drops . He struggles with his ropes and his all 206 bones roars in protest . He starts vigorously stretching his ropes resulted into some deep red lines sketches over his hand . But the reaction is superb, as his ropes are loosened now . He crawls towards his mate without caring about the piercing pain in his Flesh/Bones . He with his Body force tries to sit him by taking support of the opposite wall . When his eyes caught something . He crawls towards that and tucked his ropes at the center and strain his hand . Simultaneously His hands are freed along with a stream of blood rolls from his wrist to the elbow . He comes back to his pal and patted his cheeks as " Abhi…Abhi ( some tears lost in his throat tunnel ) Please utho na yaar ( takes him in his embrace ) Aisy chor k ni ja sakty tum ( holds his hand firmly ) Hum dono ko yahan sy sath mai nikalna hai na " . He stops as heard his soul meek voice as " Ro maat yaar Abhi ni ja raha hon main tujhy chor k ( pressed his hand ) Abhi hai thora time " . He rested his head on his Pal shoulder and drops some tears as " Yaar main bht dar gaya tha ( complaining ) tum phir sy aisy mat sona ( he remembers something ) " . So he left his mate and went in one corner of the room . He return back with some polythene, which he torn first and then wrapped it around his pal wound, worriedly said as " Abhi yaar bht khoon nikal raha hai ( in extreme panicked state ) hamain jald sy jald hospital jana chaiya hai ( in deep thinking ) par usky lia koi tu rastaa dhondna paryga ( helplessly ) Yaar " . Abhijeet consoles his Pal as " Yaar Daya main theek hon ( moans as AHH ) tere sar sy bhi tu khoon ( His breathing becomes raged ) " . Daya now in panic mode starts shouting as " Abhi please ankhain band mat honay do ( patting his cheeks ) Acha yaar jo adhi information tumhary pass hai wo kia hai ( harshly rubbing his cheeks ) " While calling for help as " Koi hai ( throws so many things coming in his range towards the door ) " . Abhijeet whispers something in his ears and turned unconscious . Goons after listening this much shor sharaba enters inside and slaps him as " Kia bey shanay ( hit him with a rod ) kun shor macha raha hai ( shouts ballu ) mun main isky kuch thos ( hit on his head ) Salay nay apni rassi bhi khol li ( signaling two goons ) Who immediately holds him " . Daya gathers his courage and pushes the two goons, who is holding him . He then kicks the goon in front of him and snatches his gun . He knocked down the two more goons by shooting them ( Nobody hears the gun shoot as it contains silencer , which amazed Daya too ) . He lifts his Pal on his shoulder and cautiously move outside . After passing through so many door and fighting with their foe . Finally, He get the way linked to the outside world . But that hard blow on his previous head wound is now working as an acid . By after every now and then, His vision starts getting blurry followed by his shambling steps . When a hard hit landed on his feet . His feet trembles and he falls down badly while his mate capers in air and landed far from him . He with his blurry vision look at the mask man , Who comes near to him and put his shoes on his wound as " Alley le Daya Babu jaldi mai ho kaa ( squeezes his wound through shoe sole )( Daya moans in extreme anguish ) Zara hum sy bhi tu do do hath karty jao ( he kicks him in his ribs ) Kia samjhty ho tum baray hoshiyar ho ( chuckles ) Itna bara camera ni dikha tumhain uss kamry mai ( spits on the floor ) Aik aik harqat py tumhari meri nazar thi ( with an evil smirk ) Kia hua thak gai kia ( again hits him ) Abhi tu itna Bang Bang kar ky arahy ho ( smirks ) mjhy daikh k paani ban gai kia ( teasingly taunts ) " . Daya pushes the mask men and stands on quick reflexes . Now he was standing on the top of mask men, Who is on the floor . Daya said in a dare devil tone " Daya na kabhi paani bana hai aur na hee banay ga ( fiercely ) Dushmano k lia Daya aag hai ( stressed ) aag ( grabs his collar ) Aai samjh " . Before Daya could leapt towards his mate . One goon grabs unconscious Abhijeet as " Khabardar Daya agar ussy ni chora na ( pressing gun on his pal temple ) Sara loha andar kardunga main isky " . Daya with same evil tone replied " Tu kar do andar ( his eyes stuck on the blood dribbling wound ) . 2_ _nd_ _Mask men replied " Ahaan ( smirks ) tu phir theek hai ( he cocks his gun ) . Daya boils in anger but after composing replied " Abhijeet tu tumhary kisi kaam ka ni hai ( in evil tone ) ussay mar k kia milay ga tumhain ( smirks ) Sirf aik khoon ka charge aur barh jaiga ( chewed ) Mantri Jee py ( winks ) " . 1_ _st_ _Mask men angrily roars " Abey O saalay Mantri Jee ko kun bech mai lata hai ( shoots a bullet towards Daya ) Pehle mjh sy do do hath tu kar ( smirks ) " . Daya had a narrow escape from the bullet as he takes aside at nick of time . Daya replied in taunting tone " Wohi tu main keh raha hoon goli baari karky ( smirks ) hamain maar k ya bandi bana kar ( teasingly ) tumhain kia milay ga ( chewed ) Sirf Mantri Jee na ( smirks ) Mjh sy hath mila lo tu na sirf Mantri G bulky ( glaring his nails ) CID ki secret information bhi mil jaigi ( in dare devil tone ) Par meri aik shart hai ( smirks ) " . Both mask men in impatient tone asked " Aur shaart kia hai " . Daya looking here and there said " Shart ye hai k ( pointing towards his Soul ) Abhijeet ko abhi aur issi waqt hospital puhanchana hoga " . Both goons look at each other , shared some silent talks through eyes and then nodded as " Theek hai manzoor hai hamain " . Daya feels some sooth in his heart and forwards his hand as " Tu phir main deal pakki samjhun " . 1_ _st_ _goon who is near to him shook hand with Daya while the other carried Abhijeet outside with a warning as " Yaad rakhna Daya agar zara si bhi chalaki ki na tu ( smirks ) hamary aadmi ( chewed ) tumhary Abhijeet k aas pass hee rahaingy ( winks ) . Without knowing that a secret camera captures some of their movements . Daya feels his extreme stressed nerves starts calming down and now he could not resist himself from falling in darkness ._


	4. Chapter 4

**A BIG " THANK YOU " To All My Active/Silent Readers .**

 **KIRTI : Ahaan Another Friend , Koi ni Gudda wo Kehte Hain na Dair aai Par Durust Aai . Thank You So Much ,**

 **GUEST : Aww Gudday ko tu Chapter ka Bara Intezar hai , Lo agaya Bhai .**

 **GUEST : Heehee Meow always Good…**

 **GUEST : Aww Twist ka apna Hee alag maza hai na Shona…**

 **GUEST : Ye Tu Checlet hai Bhai , Ap Socho Socho…**

 **GUEST : Agay Kia Hoga ye Tu Meow Ko Bhi ni Pata….Let's See!**

 **NISHA-ABHIVI : Aww piyaala Gudda Happy Tu Meow Bhi Happy...Maza araha na tu bus Hi-Fi do Meow ko….Agay Ka tu Writer ko bhi ni pata…Heehee * Evil Smile ***

 **Gudda I am writing another FIC for IF , Will complete it soon….**

 **GUEST : Gudda Enjoy KAR raha na, Tu Meow ki back py bara wala encouraging pat…**

 **GUEST : Aww ye Tu bht bali Baat keh di mere shonay ny,Chalo bht bht Shukriya Apka Piyaar ka Gudda….**

 **LIGHT MOON DT : Aww Thank You So Much for liking the story , A very small effort from this small writer , Bus Meow k readers Happy Tu Meow bhi Happy . Maza araha na Story mai , Good Good!**

 **ROCKING DUO : Aww pata ni agay kia hoga,Heehee Chalo gudday ko maza aya tu Meow ko bhi bht khushi hui,Thank You So much….**

 **LOVE DUO : Haaahaa,Tu phir theek hai ab triple dhamaka kar daity hain…Kun?**

 **DAYA'S LOVER : Aww lo g kar diya update….**

 **LUV CID DUO DOSTI : Aww Thank You So much Shona , G bilkul I will review on your Story okay, Chalo enjoy this Chapter .**

 **PRIYA : Thank You So Much….**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : G Bilkul I am giving A tight Rest to my neck now, Don't worry….Chapter acha laga gudda , Meow k dil ko tasali hogai…Aww meri taraf sy aik zor ki jhaapi…Heehee…Thank You So Much…**

 **GUEST : Alley Alley, gudda naraz thori hoty hain , I include her as a forensic doctor nothing else , Chalo agay sy ni show karungi , ap mun mat bigaro…Theek**

 **HARSH HONEY : Ahaan tu mere gudda k exam chal rahy , jab hee tu main sochun k ye kidhar gayab hogai…Chalo ap exams do….Achy sy….Huhhh,Ganda Gudda,Di ko sholly bola * Very Angly * Arrey Arrey apki di ab bht behtar hain aur khayal bhi rakh rahi….**

 **Chalo chappy parh k maza aya…Mind refresh hua na, Good…Let's see what happened next…Haan haan Di tu BHT naughty hain :P….Tight hugs to gudda….Take Care .**

 **GUEST : Thank You So Much…**

 **MASOOMA ANSARI : Aww mere gudday ko pasand aya na chapter….Thank You…Tight hugs To My Gudda….**

 **Also Missing My So Many Reviewers like DUOSUN,MiniMickey,GD,Tia,Sriya,B . A,DreamFanatic etc**

 **Bhai Kidhar Gayab Sab, Itni Jaldi Bore Hogai kia!**

 **So My Fellows Tighten Up Your Seat Belts Because It's A Climax Chapter….**

 **Let's See What's Happening Inside The Chapter….**

 **ENJOY…!**

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 _Freddy enters inside the bureau and reported as " Sir Leh Minali k check nakaa number 2 k pass aik dhaba hai ( explains ) Sir Dhaby walay ny Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ko pechaan lia ( Takes aside and pointing towards a man ) Sir ye chotu hai , iska kehna hai k jab Abhijeet aur Daya Sir khana khanay k lia dhaby py ruky tu aik admi unki gari k aas pass mandla raha tha ( calmly ) Sir mainy sketch artist ko bulwa lia ( adds ) Pankaj bus aata hee hoga sketch artist ko laiky ( looks at chotu ) Sir isny kaha hai wo uss admi ka sketch banwa sakta hai hamary lia " . When Purvi phone rings . She picks up the phone as " Hello " , after listening something, her eyes extended in excitement as " Kia " ( smiles broadly ) g Sir, theek hai hum abhi atay hain " . She turned towards ACP Sir as " Sir Sachin Sir ka phone tha ( briefs ) unko wo Truck aur Factory mil gai hai, wo address send kar rahy hain " . ACP Sir up his one eye as " Tu chalo ( in suspicious tone ) phir dair kis baat ki " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A Tea man distributing tea among so many entities kept behind the Iron Bars . After reaching a specific luxurious Cell . He said in sweet tone as " Baray Sahab lo chai pee lo " . Baray Sahab in extreme rash said " Kia kaha mai ( stressed ) Tujh jaisy choty logon k hath ki chai piyoon ( chewed ) janta hai na mai kaun hoon ( in tease tone ) Mera khana peena alag sy aata hai ( in humiliating tone ) Tuny tu socha bhi ni hoga aisa khana ( angrily ) Ab chal bhag yahan sy " . The tea man with sad face return back after slipping a small chit in Baray Sahab hand , With a whisper " Kabhi kabhar hum jaisy Chote Log hee baray kaam k hoty hain Sahib ( wink ) . Baray Sahab after sitting in one corner of the cell, secretly read the note and then chewed it, Observed by none…!_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ACP Sir along with Purvi and Rajat stepped outside from the Quallis . Sachin who is waiting for them, reported ACP Sir as " Aiya Sir truck wahan hai ( pointing towards a specific direction ) " . They started walking under the guidance of Sachin . Who adds more while walking " Sir ye ek Plaster Of Paris bana ny ki factor hai , jo k kafi saloon sy band pari hai ( Sighed ) Sir leh minali py sirf aisi 3 factories hain jin mai gypsum ka istimaal ho ( explains ) aur un mai sy aik kai saal sy band thi ( low tone ) tu mera target sab sy pehle wohi factory thi ( further added ) Jab mai yahan aya tu aas pass koi bhi ni tha ( sadly ) factory bhi khali thi ( they enters inside a rusted gate ) par plaster of paris ki kafi saari amount abhi bhi factory mai maujood hai ( poiting towards so many sacks scattered here and there ) Mainy check kia tu ( pointing towards a vacuous iron shade ) Truck wahan khara tha bilkul devastated state mai ( showing a kerosene can ) Shayad jalany ki koshish bhi ki hai truck ko ( he opens the truck tailgate ) showing some ropes and small blood pound with some droplets ( moistly ) tu ye sab mila ( fiercely ) Sir Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ko issi truck mai lai jaya gaya hoga ( in suspicious tone ) aur taky kidnappers pakry na jain unhony truck ko yahan jalny k lia chor dia ( showing deep tire marks ) Shayad ye truck kafi dino sy yahan khara tha ( added rashly ) Aur ye jaga hai bhi check nakaa number 3 k aas pass ki " . ACP Sir worriedly nodded and ordered " Sachin iss factory k malik ka pata karo aur puch tack karo ussy ( sadly look at the blood ) aur Salunkhey sy confirm karo k ye blood unn dono ka hee hai kia " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **At a busy road of Mumbai , A high speed van just crosses the CITY HOSPITAL after throwing a body ,who is extremely injured . The camera over the traffic lights poles capture that scene . Media persons rushed towards the hospital, To break the highlights first . Area police reaching on the spot and starts their investigation . Doctors feeling their responsibility, grab the injured men and ran towards OT . All the legal procedures are done under the supervision of Police High Officials .**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _By Night, The whole CID Team gathers outside the operation theater of the CITY HOSPITAL ( Informed by the police after the identification of the men ) . Some officers are weeping, Some lips are in slow rhythm like that they are praying to God, Some are thinking " Where is the other one? " while The Higher Official are in extreme tension after feeling the heat of flames . They together tried to open the Pandora box but nothing came in their hands . So they decided to stayed there and wait till Abhijeet wins the battle between life and death, Opens his eyes and gives them the key of the mystery lock..!_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _That Night is terrible for CID . As a black sheep enters inside the boundaries of CID HQ, stole a High Official File, after opening and decoding_ _ **His**_ _locker, He takes out one USB, and some blue prints. The whole activity was done within 2 minutes, shows the thief efficiency . Then He writes something over the wall as_

 _ **If CID Dares Then Fight With The Devil…! ( Smirks )**_

 _And The thief fades inside the darkness ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Next Day, The news paper front page highlighted the sizzling news with more tarka as;_

 _ **The Suspicious Men Recognized As CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet By Police . What Is It ? A Assault Over The Officer Who Is The Reason Of Mantri Shishodia Cuffed Hands Or To Scared The CID High Officials, Who Just Succeed To Prove The Minister Dhande Right Hand Mantri Shishodia Involve In A Big Drug Mafia Gang…!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _The HQ officers send the robbery reports to the higher official along with thief message and after confirming that only Senior Inspector Abhijeet's locker seal is broken, They cut the call . The sky literally crushes over the CID heads as ACP Sir sealed the whole situation by his statement as_

" **Sir HQ mai allot hua locker ka password Abhijeet k illawa Daya ko bhi pata tha ( glance at the I.C.C.U ) Abhijeet tu andar ( moistly ) zindagi aur maut ki jang lar raha ( Strong tone ) Aur Daya gayab hai ( He left the sentence unfinished ) "**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Another freezing scenario comes on the scene, When DIG after composing himself demanded as " Pardyuman Senior Inspector Abhijeet k pass kaun kaun si khufiya information hai ( stressing ) kisi bhi hawaly sy foran uski list banwao " ._

 _ACP Pardyuman coming with his report and in low tone said " Sir Abhijeet k locker sy Underworld k kuch khatarnak criminals ki information wali file jo ussy Dehli mai submit karni thi next Wednesday ( pauses ) wo bhi gayab hai " . Everyone presents there becomes numb as due to their one officer not only His Mate as well as The Country is at stake . DIG in chewing tone asked " Aur wo file wahan kaisy puhanchi Pardyuman " . ACP in low tone further adds as " Sir wo parson jab inspecting team aai thi tu Abhijeet ny ye file wahan transfer kardi thi , k kahin itni saari files mai idhar udhar hee na ho jai( briefs ) ussy waisy bhi wo criminal list wali file Dehli report karnay k lia laiky jani thi ( in head down mode ) aur Dehli report karnay sy pehle ussy HQ report karna parta ( sighed ) according to rules ( more low tone ) tu mainy socha file wahan locker mai ziada safe rahy gi ( in embarrass tone ) aur Wednesday ko wo file HQ sy utha k direct Airport chala jaiga ( look into DIG's eyes ) Tu mainy ijazat dai di ( He stops ) " . DIG rashly tore that list as " Matlab tumny desh ko poori tarah sy khatre mai dal dia hai ( chewed ) wo bhi apnay khud k officer k hathoon ( angrily ) Mai abhi aur issi waqt Senior Inspector Daya ko suspend karta hon ( announcing ) aur sath hee sath Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka ghar bhi seal karnay k orders daita hoon ( chewed ) Jab tak ye case khatam ni ho jata koi bhi official information Senior Inspector Abhijeet k pass ni rahy gi ( Look at DCP ) aur wo 24 hours under survillence mai rahain gy ( strong tone ) Is that clear..! " . ACP Sir helplessly nodded ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice in extreme rash shout " Mjhy sacch mai ni pata Sir k Daya ( moistly ) Kahan hai ( straining his mind ) Hum…Humara accident…Aik Black Scorpio…Truck…2-3 log Daya ko lai ja rahy thy ( broken tone ) mainy koshish ki tu goli( drowsy tone ) m..a..r d..i ( moans AHH ) phir sab kuch andhera andhera sa hai ( sadly trying to remember something ) Ni mjhy aur kuch yaad ni ( hold his head as extreme pain hits his head ) Pata ni wo mera bharam tha ya sacch par aik baar jab main hosh aur behoshi k bech jhool raha tha tu ( lostly ) Daya tha wahan mjhy sambhalny k lia ( grabs his head in extreme pain ) " Doctor coming in charge mode displaces the higher officials as " Kia kar rahy hain ap log ( try to explain them ) Patient abhi jaga hai 1 din ki behoshi k baad , Iss tarah achanak unky dimaag ko itna stress daina theek ni hai ( Scolding ACP Sir ) Sir apko tu pata hai na k wo kitny bury accident sy do chaar huy hain ( Rashly ) Medical history bhi pata hai apko inki ( jerked his head ) mjhy ap logon ko permission hee ni daini thi " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Two Figure in extreme anger coming out from the room , While discussing as " Ni ( denied something ) ACP ( in deep thinking ) Mjhy tumhara ye officer kuch khatak ragha hai ( rashly ) gaddari kar raha hai wo bhi ( chewed ) ussy pata hai Daya kahan hai ( angrily ) magar bhola ban raha hai ( pointing finger towards ACP ) Aur Daya ko bacha raha hai ( threatening ) Agar Mantri G ko kuch hua ya CID kisi bhi tarah k nuqsaan sy dochaar hui tu ( in extreme fire ) You will pay for this Pardyuman ( set his coat collar and marched outside with fast steps ) " . DCP Chitrole who is finding any way to throw petrol on a fire , Taunt as " Bht faqar tha na tumhain Pardyuman apnay dono ( chewed ) Honahar Sheroon py ( rashly ) Tu ab bhugto ( he too catch DIG's way and exit ) "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **AFTER 2 DAYS**_

 _Police investigated a lot about that suspicious van . But nothing fruitful came as the van having CID Quallis number plate . That's why nobody checks the van as the road where The City Hospital is situated are having 4 check nakaa's . Its increases only one more charge over CID Ex Senior Inspector Daya . Through van model, sketch and color etc, Police found an FIR of the same van model robbery report . Boils all there hope as they again comes to a zero ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **A Figure trying to wear his shoe . When heard a ' CRUCCH ' voice . He suspiciously looks at his shoe . Then to cross check, That it is not his hallucination . He put his feet on the floor, After wearing the shoe and squeezes . Again some invisible paper roars in protest as he squeezes the sole over the floor .**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _CID team also tried to do investigation on the personal basis too . But nothing came in their hand as the criminal belongs to CID and knows their mind and techniques . Although, They activated their network more tightly . Moreover, From the Day of the robbery, The thief is on silent mode . As a precaution, They take a cautious step and Shifted Mantri Shishodiya to the HQ special cells ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice in extreme rashness throws the Today's Newspaper having headline_

 _ **CID PY HAI SAWALIYAA NISHAAN**_

 _ **SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA DESH DROHI YA GADAAR?**_

 _on the center table as " Lanat hai Daya py ( angrily ) Khud tu badnam hua ( chewed ) hee hua sath sath Abhijeet jaisy sacchy officer aur CID py bhi sawaliya nishaan Khary kar gaya hai ( grumbles HUH ) " . Rajat shockingly replied as " Sir apko bhi Daya Sir py yaqeen " . ACP Sir cuts him yaqeen and said in sarcastic tone " Yaqeen…Bharoosa…Piyaar sab thukra kar tu gaya hai tumhara Daya Sir ( rashly ) Ab kaisy laon uss bharoosy ko main wapis ( helpless tone ) " . He again starts as " Daikh rahy ho na uska karnama ( he throws one CD on the table ) ab bhi kuch baki hai kia ? " . Voice in determined tone said " Sir bhalay hee kisi ko uss py bharoosa ho na ho mjhy hai ( in strong tone ) Mai hataunga CID par sy saary sawaliyaa nishaan ( rashly ) Aur agar Senior Inspector Daya waqai guneehgaar hain tu ( chewed ) ussy jail bhi bhijwaun ga ( chewed ) aur agar phansi ki zaroorat bhi pari ( angrily ) tu mai latkaunga ussy phansi py " . ACP Sir shockingly replied " Abhijeet tum yahan ( scolding ) hospital sy kun agai ( rashly ) discharge kisny dia tumhain ( doubtedly ) matlab DIG ka shak sahi tha tum py ( suspicious tone ) Tum Daya k iss karnamy k baray kuch na kuch tu zaroor janty ho " . He ignores all questions, came closer to the table and picks up the CD as " Sir kia iss CD ko main apnay pass rakh sakta hoon ( assuringly ) Kal wapis kardunga " . ACP Sir noded as " Theek hai rakh lo " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A Figure sitting in a dark room while talking to someone over His phone as " Haan Rama aik kaam tha tujh sy ( Rashly ) Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko janta hai na tu ( after listening something ) Haan bus aj sy tujhy uss py nazar rakh ni hai ( chewed ) Wo kis k sath khata hai…Kahan jata hai….Kis kis sy milta hai ( angrily ) Mjhy usky baray mai choti sy choti ( stressed ) aur Bari sy Bari har khabar chaiya hai ( After listening something) Haan bus kuch khatak raha hai mjhy ( Divert his caller mind ) Higher Officials k kuch order hain islia tujhy keh raha hoon " . After satisfying his caller and assigned him a task, The call was ended ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A Figure relaxingly sitting on a couch while holding a remote . He picks up the cup and takes the sip of his cold coffee . His sharp eyes are fixed over the video, Playing in LED . He puts the cup back on a table while pausing the video and presses the rewind button . He did the same action 2-3 times with a linear interval of time . Finally He grabs the writing pad and writes something as :_

 _ **8134**_

 _He again starts the video and now enjoying it in a relax mode, while sipping a tea . Where;_

" _**A man having a good built , fair complexion and of height 6'' , Enters inside the cell , through a secret passage and secretly looks at the hidden ( from corner of his eyes ) camera fixed in the room , Blinks his eyes first 8 times and then again blinks his eyes once and then repeated the same for thrice and leaves the room along with the dweller after blinking his eyes 4 more times ( such that no can observes this secret activity )**_ _"_

 _The observer praises the hero of the video as " Wah wah ( taunts ) man gai Chote Sahab ko ( chewed ) Kia movie banai hai ( rashly ) agar baray pardy k logon ki nazar mai agai na tu bus aisi dhoom machy gi k aaglay pichlay sab yaad karaingy " . In rash he shut the LED while blabbering continuously in great anger….!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A BIG " THANK YOU " To My All Active/Silent Readers….**

 **GUEST :** _Aww Gudda FF py aur bhi bht bht achy writers hain yaar , mai kahan , I am a smallu Meow , Ri8…_

 **GD** _: Ahaan , Pallot ap free hokar apna aspect batao as a reader tabhi tu writer bhi apko apna asprct samjha saky ga na , Khair , I really miss your detailed feedbacks but it's up to the reader na yaar , I cannot force anyone , I never say no to critisicsm bus aik reason dia tha k abhi tu story ka start hai Shona , shayad pallot bura maan gaya , Bht bht mazrat yaar , Yeah 4_ _th_ _chapter is the climax chapter , so I reveal so many things in that , Ab story speedy ride pakry gi ya ni ye tu ap parh k hee batana aur jo bhi loopholes lagain unhain bhi point out karna , Thank You So Much For Your Precious Words Gudda…Take Care!_

 **SARIYA :** _Arrey wah daikho tu kaun aya , Mera inna purana dost wapis aya, Bht Bht Shukriya itna shockingly anay ka , Mano Billi Mast , Ap Sunao kia haal chaal hai ,G G Bilkul sunain gy Bhai ka bhi haal sunain gy par thora thehar kar , Ab Meow Ko Kia Pata Kis ny nazar rakhi baray bhai py , ye tu story ko pata hai na , Hai na Story energizing , Tu bus Meow K Paw py do Hi-Fi…Thank You So Much For Your Pleasant Entry Gudda..Take Care!_

 **SGJ :** _Aww Gudday ko maza araha na , Bus aise hee parhty rahiya aur Meow ko dua daity rahiya , Heehee, Thank You So Much!_

 **DAYA'S LOVER :** _Aww Thank You So Much Shona , Here is your update , Enjoy!_

 **NISA ABHIVI :** _Heehee , Gudda Enjoy kar raha na story , Tu Chalo Meow popcorn bhi laiky aati hai , Phir milky enjoy karain gy…So many questions revolving in Shona's mind , Ahaan , par answers Meow k pass ni hain , Ghum gai , Ab tu Meow bht loy ga , Bha Bha , Aww mela piyaala gudda , Thank You So Much Shona , Meow ko Itna dheer sara piyaar daina k lia…Take Care!_

 **HARSH HONEY :** _Ahaan , Itny saaray Wow , Meow tu kho gai Shona , Aaain thriller Saachi , Without Blinking , It's like meow watching a dream , Chalo Gudda Enjoying , Tu Meow Happy , Ab Meow ko taa pata Bhai k dimaag mai kia chal raha , Thank You So Much Shona….Take Care!_

 _G g Bilkul Shona Meow mast without any Dard , Heeheee , Aww Bilkul itna piyaara gudda jo hai Meow k pass , Always Stay Blessed and Keep Smiling!_

 **PRIYA :** _Thank You So Much Gudda!_

 **KIRTI :** _Aww Meow Ka bhi wo favorite part hai , Heheee , Same Same , Here Is Your Update, Take Care!_

 **SHIKHA SHARMA :** _Aww Daikho tu iss Gudda ko , Plot Diya bhi iss Shona ny aur phir bhi keh raha Suspense hai , Ab bechara Meow Kia kary , Suspense ni hoga tu Shona ka pet dard kaisy kary ga Bhai , Heehee,Take Care Shona!_

 **MR** __ **:** __ _Heehee , matlab Chunna Munna pakka ghayal ho gaya na , Hospital mai room book kara dun na , Par paisy ap hee ko dai nay parain gy yaar , Aww Yaar Meow ny itna dimaag laga uska kuch bhi , Aur gudda keh raha k wo zakhmi ho gaya , Meow holding her small tummy , Aww last part mazay ka than a tu do Meow k paw py Hi-Fi , Chalo ab aur ghayal honay ki try karo Shona * Evil Smile * Take Care!_

 **MOON :** _Aww yaar aik chaand asmaan k pass hai aur luckily dosra Meow k pass , I am obliged yaar k apnay Meow ko chuna parhny k lia , Heehee ,Aww Thank You So Much Shona , Chalo Next Time Pakka No Suspense Story , Thora Hatke Idea hai , May Be Dhamaal One , Take Care Shona!_

 **MASOOMA ANSARI :** _Aww , Aya Na Maza Parh k , Tu Do Meow k sar py pat , Thank You So Much Gudda!_

 **GUEST :** _Thank You So Much Shona!_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **Two figures playing chess, While one said in an evil tone as " Kal hamara dushman khud hamain hamari Queen daiga ( he plays his turn as castling ) Aur hum dushman ka hee piyada lai urain gy ( evil smile while the other one plays his turn ) Aur phir ( pauses ) Hum ( chewed ) Dushman ki ( rashly ) queen ko hee ghair lain gy ( He wins his Foe Queen ) " . The other one adds as " Issy kehty hain ( meaningfully ) Chat bhi meri pat bhi meri ( smirks ) "**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Figure rashly talking to someone over phone as " Par Sir ( negotiating ) Kuch tu time ( rashly put the phone on table ) Shh, Phone kaat dia mera " . When heard the knock on his cabin door so replied as " Ajao ( in anger tone ) " . Abhijeet stepped inside as " Kia hua Sir ap kuch pareshan lag rahy hain ( puts the CD on a desk with a chit ) " . ACP Sir chewed as " Aao Abhijeet ( taunts ) Pareshaan ( teasingly ) ab tu boriya bistar bandhny ka samay agaya hai ( rashly ) tumhary bhai ny kaan hee aisa kia hai " . ACP picks up the CD as daikh li apnay bhai ki herogiri ( secretly read the chit as )_

" _**Sir Daya nai message chora hai ( 8134 ) "**_

 _ACP Sir shockingly looks up with a questioning eyes as " Kia ( satisfied by Abhijeet through eye movements) " . Abhijeet sits over a chair placed near to him as " Sir ap kis sy baat kar rahy thy ( rashly ) Daya ny phir sy kuch kia hai ( pretending to be indulge in a case ) " . ACP Sir in great anger replied " DIG ka phone tha ( chewed ) keh raha tha k Pardyuman kuch bhi karo ya tu 2 din mai Daya aur Mantri G ko dhond lao ( pauses ) ya phir tumhari poori team k Istiafy meri desk par honay chaiya hain " . Abhijeet in energizing tone replied " Sir tu phir dair kis baat ki khatam karty hain na iss luka chupi ka khel ( in meaningful tone ) " . He left the room as " Sir mjhy khabri sy milnay jana hai ( picks up the pen and clicks in a special manner ) main jaun kia ( he sweetly added ) " . ACP Sir tilt his neck in yes ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A car smoothly running on a vacant road, having jungle on both side . When the driver said in a teasing tone " Kun bhai Mantri G ( chewed ) azaadi ki hawa kaisy lag rahi hai ( wink ) " . Mantri G laughs like an evil as " Abhi kahan baita ( flew his hand in an incline position ) Jab mai yahan sy_ _ **ZOOO'OO**_ _karky udaan choo hojaunga na ( smirks ) phir bataunga ( rashly ) k azaadi ki hawa kaisy lag rahi hai " . Driver nodded and said in a secret tone " Yahan sy 2 KM baad apko iss gari sy chalang lagana hai ( asking ) Kia ap tayaar hain ( smirks ) " . Mantri G leans against in action position as " Hum tu tayyar hain baita ( patted his shoulder ) magar kia tum tayyar ho action k lia ( smirks ) . Both shared an assuring eye lock , When after crossing a specific area of a jungle , Driver shouts as " Mantri G kudiya " . Simultaneously two thing happened with the some gap of a time . First Mantri G jumps and rolls towards the jungle, Where his men are waiting for him . Secondly, The car in which they are travelling blasted after 2 minutes . Mantri G stands up while tapping his clothes and hands, Laughs evilly as " Salaa mjhy dhamka raha ( chewed ) aur khud ( pauses ) BOOM…! ( Evil smile ) Ye lo khazany ki chabi ( with shining eyes ) Kaam bht aigi hamary ( forwards a file ) . He further adds as " Chalo aik piyada tu gir gaya CID ka ( in evil tone ) Ab badsha ki baari hai " . One goon asked as " Aur boss ghory ka kia " . Mantri G replied in evil tone as " Jab ghory ki tangain hee ni rahain gi tu ghora ( pauses ) ghora kaisy rahy ga ( He hugs someone as ) Ankhain taras gai thi meri ( cupped his face ) Tujhy daikhny k lia ( evil tone ) Protest Rally ki tayari ho gai hai na sab " . The person nodded with " G Papa Fikar nai karo thiyo ( in evil tone ) iss baar CID ko sambhalne ka mauqa ni dain gy hum ( chewed ) apni aik aik be-ijjati ka balda chun chun k laingy ( bent down ) Ashirwaad dijia papa . Figure composing himself, un willingly placed his hand upon his Son head while fire is clearly visible in his eyes ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _A person drives the CID Quallis and reached a low quality bar . He enters inside and after taking the back door, He escaped from while collecting the desired thing . He reached his destination in a disguise through a cab . He glances at the specific car, standing in a parking and smiles as his Boss reached before him . He cautiously looks here and there and slowly removed the wood of a tree and enters inside . After taking the stairs, He stepped inside an innovative room having so many lanes . After walking a little, He stops in front of a room having number plate as "_ _ **81C0**_ _" . He pushed the door after decoding it and enters inside having a brown packet in his hand ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Local Police engaged on the spot, but find nothing except ashes and some iron Bar/Pieces/plates . So after collecting evidences . They head towards the police station as nobody is injure/hurt during this attempt . Forensic Doctors confirmed that, The bomb is of low intensity tied on a back seat of the car . After revising the forensic report twice they closed the file after thinking that, It might be a assault to sacred the citizens ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **Voice ( enjoying his cigarette ) " Minister G ap tu hamain bhool hee gai ( smiles evily ) janty hain na kitna kala dhan hai uss kalay dhandy ka apky pass sab ki jankari hai mere pass ( in evil tone ) mera aik ishara aur apky bety ko drugs ki aisi lat lagaunga na k tarpy ga wo drugs k lia ( smiles and eject somke in the air ) Arrey Wah badi jaldi line py agai ap tu ( chewed ) Tu phir kal ki rally ki hamari rally ki call dain ( rashly ) Aur uss buddhay khosat DIG py thora zor dalain ( smiles huskily ) Jitna pressure utna takrao ( chewed ) Aisy dabao un CID walon ko k phir sy uth na sakain ( cuts the call while smoking ) Rakhty hain ( smirks ) Phir yaad karain gy apko ( sweetly ) waisy kal Ishpecial Gaist ap hongy hamary ( cut the call ) Jai Raam Jee ki " .**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He is about to enters inside the bureau , When heard an angry voice as " Mjhy ni pata Pardyuman ( chewed ) Kuch bhi karo ( rashly ) Chahy khud mar jao ya apnay uss gadar officer ko mar dalo ( fiercely ) par Daya Minister G tak ni puhanchna chaiya hai ( with more anger ) Pehle hee tum log Mantri G ko baccha ni saky ab agar Minister G ko kuch hua tu yaad rakhna ( rashly ) Mai khud tum sab k termination letters py sign karunga " . The figure angrily walks outside with long and fast steps . He enters inside the bureau as " Sir ye DIG kun itna bharak rahy thy ( chewed ) Hum bhi tu koi hath py hath rakh k ni baithy hain ( rashly ) sary khabri lagy huy hain , Saary media mai Daya ki pictures gardish kar rahi ( stressed ) har check nakaa py aik aik gari ki checking ho rahi ( angrily ) Wo hum sy bach k tu ye shehar chor k ni ja sakta " . ACP Sir irritatedly replied " Mjhy ye sab pata hai Abhijeet ( chewed ) par mjhy kaam ni anjaam chaiya hai ( rashly ) Mjhy senior Inspector Daya chaiya hai ( turned towards him ) la sakty ho ussy yahan bureau mai ( shakes him ) lai sakty ho tum usky karnamon ki responsibility ( moistly ) Bacha sakty ho tum iss desh ko aur usky hazaron wasiyon ko unn khatarnak atankvadiyon sy ( in deep thinking ) jo najany ab tak kia kia plans bana chuky hongy iss desh ko mitany k lia ( in cruel tone ) Gadari ki sirf aik saza hai aur wo hai maut ( chewed ) Kar sakty ho ye ( moistly ) Ni na ( both shared a meaningful glance ) . After which both turned towards in opposite direction and walks towards his Cabin/Desk . Abhijeet taken details of DIG this sudden arrival from Purvi , Who told him as " Sir DIG ny kaha hai k kal Mantri G ka baita Arvin Shishodiya aik bht bari rally nikalny wala hai ( pauses ) jis ky chief guest Mantri Dhande hongy ( worriedly ) Kal bht bara crowd uss rally ko attend kary ga ( low tone ) DIG ko khatra hai k kahin Daya Sir Minister ko bhi nuqsaan na puhancha dain ( adds tensly ) aur atankvadi sanghatna ka bhi khatra hai ( sadly ) unhonay bht koshish ki hai iss rally ko rokny ki ( pauses ) par Arvin Shishodiya ka yehi kehna hai ya tu usky father ko la do ya phir ye rally hoky rahy gi ( sighed ) DIG chahty hain k rally ki security ki dekh raikh CID kary ( in low tone ) " . Abhijeet rashly punched his desk as " Aik Mantri already maut k mun mai hai ( chewed ) Par usky baity aur Mnister ko rally ki parhi hai ( grumbles ) Hum kia pagal dikhty hain DIG ko ( taunts ) Pehle Joota maro Phir mithai ka Daba dikhao ( grumbles HUH ) " . Voice replied rashly " Mat bholo Abhijeet k iss kaam k tumhain paisy milty hain ( pauses ) aur ye sab tumhary ( chewed ) Bhai ki waja sy ho raha hai ( rashly ) Na Minister ki koi ghalti hai aur na Mantri k baity ki ( sighed ) wo dono Haq py hain ( calmly ) Mere pass aik strategy hai ( odering tone ) tum sab jan conference room mai jao ( turned towards his cabin ) Mai bhi aata hon wahan ( signals Abhijeet something ) " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ACP Sir leans against the desk and said "Ap sab Officers k samny aik file pari hai ( explains ) jis mai Mantri G ki rally k exit/entery points/Blue areas/Red areas ( sighed ) sab ki details hai ( pauses ) aur apka assigned tasked bhi ( in low tone ) Koi bhi officer apna assigned tasked kisi sy share ni karyga ( explains ) Mission sy related koi bhi baat puchni ho tu wo likh k hogi ( stressed ) bol k ni ( taunts after looking at his officers shocked face ) Dewaroon k bhi kaan hoty bhai ( briefs ) aur ye ap mere,DIG ya Abhijeet k under head karaingy " . Team dispersed afterwards and engaged in their assigned tasked ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **Voice rashly throws the wine glass as " Salay ye CID walay baray shanay hoty ( chewed ) akhir inko pata kaisy chala bugs ka ( picks up the wine ) mai bhi daikhta hoon kitna urain gy ye CID walay ( smiles evily ) Kuch bhi kar lain inka aik piyada tu duniya sy rukhsat ho hee chukka hai kal dusra bhi ho jai ga ( attaches the wine bottle with his lips ) Kal ki rally dhasoo hogi Papa ( smirks ) Arvin Shishodiya Rocks..! ( sings while shambling ) Papa Kehte thy bara naam karyga ( smiles madly ) Baita hamara aisa kaam karyga " .**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He knocks over his boss cabin door as " Sir mai andar ajaun ( briefs ) wo kuch points samjh ni arahy thy tu ( pauses ) " . ACP Sir looks at him and then noded in yes . Abhijeet puts the file in front of him as " Sir agar ap aik baar ye file daikh laity tu ( he left ) " . ACP Sir suspiciously looks at his right hand and thenopens the file , having a chit on first page as ;_

" _**Sir Kia Apko Mere Py Bharoosa Hai "**_

 _ACP Sir in extreme confusion glares him, who through eyes did some ishara's , so he tilt his neck in yes . Abhijeet opens his 2 fingers and secretly showed it to ACP Sir , who decode the code and open page 2 . Which have another chit as ;_

" _**SIR 8139 ,DIG "**_

 _ACP Sir glances at him and said " File theek hai kuch garbar hain wo tum daikh laina ( stressed ) Specially page 3 . Abhijeet nodded and left the cabin . After coming on his desk and slightly opens file pg 3 having a message as ;_

 _ **10:30Am**_

 _He smiles broadly as " Matlab mera kaam ho gaya ( impatiently ) ab bus dus bajny ka intezar hai mjhy ( glances at the clock showing 9 Am ) "_


	6. Chapter 6

**FF Is Still In Coma, So Cannot Reply To Your Reviews….**

 **A Big " Thank You " To All My Active/Silent Readers….**

 **Enjoy The Chapter….!**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _It was a road dipped in darkness, Where a cab smoothly running . Inside the cab passenger glances at his watch showing time 10:20 Am ( a smile takes birth on his lips ) . He remembers :_

" _**A figure comes out from the bureau and takes a lanes to reach his home . After entering inside his house, He quickly changes his attire . He through his room window jumps in a back yard and after taking a cab . He is on the way towards his destination "**_

 _The cab comes to a halt and takes him back to the present . He glance at his surroundings . It is a vacant road having so many trees but nothing is clear due to darkness . He cautiously scans his environment and stepped outside the cab . After paying fares to the driver, He vanished in between trees ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Figure rashly said as " Kahan reh gai thy tum ( looking at his watch ) Kab sy Main aur Pardyuman tumhara wait kar rahy ( Sighed ) Khair , Batao yahan iss Mantri k Cell mai kun bulaya hai " . He replied as " Sorry Sir wo Khabri ny dair kardi thori ( Chewed ) Phir ap dono ny ( pointing towards DIG ) jo banday mere pechy lagai huy hain unsy bachty bachty yahan puhancha hoon ( DIG and ACP embarrass )( He forwarding the packet towards ACP ) Sir ye packet ( strongly ) iss mai minali wali saari information hai ( glances at figure 2 ) Sir mainy thori bulaya hai apko ( meaningfully ) Apny hee ny raat lagai hui thi k ( imitating ) Mantri g chaiya hain ( chewed ) Sabar ni ho raha tha apsy ( rashly ) Daya ke bina pait dard kar raha tha ( ACP Sir with great smile hide his laugh ) " while DIG boils in great anger as " Daikh rahy ho Pardyuman apnay iss officer ko kaisy pesh araha hai ye mjhy sy ( meaningfully ) Lagta hai Sar ki choot bhari ni hai theek sy ( rashly ) daikhna ye case khatam ho jai mai issy Suspend kar dunga " . Abhijeet chewed in rash as " Acha inaam hai itni mehnat ka ( grumbles HUH ) " . ACP jumps in between both as " Kia kar rahy ho Abhijeet ( scolding ) Ab bata bhi do yahan kun bulaya hai " . Abhijeet calmly replied " Mantri g sy milny " . Both DIG and ACP Sir said in a shocking tone " Mantri? " . ACP Sir shockingly asked " Mantri yahan hai " . Abhijeet replied " G Sir " . DIG confusingly asked as " Par Mantri ko tu Daya lai gaya na " . Abhijeet comes outside in a corridor, followed by ACP and DIG, while telling the whole mystery as " Sir apko Mantri Shishodiya k case ka Raid yaad hai " . DIG ( in remembering mood ) " Haan Pardyuman mere pass sabot laiky aya tha aur phir tum logon ny mere orders py unky ghar raid ki thi ( rashly ) par guards ny bht clutter create kia tha ( in deep thinking mode ) Goli baari bhi hui thi ( concluded ) Magar tum logon ny pakar hee lia tha mantri g ko ( praising him ) Tumhara nishaana kafi acha hai Abhijeet ( sadly ) do guards tu on the spot hee mar gai thy " . Abhijeet in a warm tone replied " Thank You Sir ( meaningfully ) Sir usi goli bari ka faida utha k mantri g ka baity aur unky admiyoon ny ghar sy unky gang ki saari information gayab kardi ( sadly ) Mantri G tu hath agai magar unky gang k saary aadmi hoshiyar hogai ( signals ACP to start ) " . ACP Sir continued as " Aur Sir Mantri G k usi gang ko pakar ny k lia mainy Abhijeet aur Daya ko unky pechy khufiya tor par laga dia tha ( praisingly ) Kafi kuch agaya tha mere shairon k hath ( rashly ) unky khilaaf ( explains ) aur iss Sab ki jarain Minali sy juri thi ( briefs ) Jahan Mantri G ki pushtaini Haveli hai " . Abhijeet again starts as " Aur hum ( pauses ) Hamary hath aai un sabooton ko mazeed pakka karnay Minali ja rahy thy ( rashly ) Taky unki jaroon ko khod kar garhy murdy ukhary ja sakain ( Chewed ) jab un logon ny hum py hamla kardia ( smiles teasingly ) Chuhy khud hee bil sy bahir aagai ( smirks ) Hamain kuch karna bhi ni para ( sadly ) Shayad Bureau mai bugs hain ( angrily ) Jab hee hamary Minali janay ki baat leak hui ( rashly ) Ab hum Bureau mai kuch bhi discuss ni kar sakty ( pauses ) Islia ap logon ko mainy yahan bulaya ( Briefs ) Yahan signal jammers hain " . ACP Sir sadly adds " Bus ye hamlay ya accident k baray mai hum ny socha ni tha ( praisingly ) magar Daya ny situation sambhal ny k lia apna dimaag doraya ( guessing ) Shayad ( angrily ) magar usky dimaag mai chal kia raha ye hamain bhi ni pata " . Abhijeet continued in lost tone " Gayab honay sy pehle usny jo do message bhaijy ( in deep thinking ) humny uss py bharoosa karky wohi kia jo message mai likha tha ( rashly ) Magar usky plan ka ni pata hamain ( Strongly remembering those footages ) agar Daya ny HQ sy wo file churai hai tu uska koi na koi backup plan zaroor hoga " . DIG who is silently listening all the story asked as " Aur Mantri G ka kidnapped ( rashly ) uski koi explanation hai kia tum logon k pass " . Abhijeet stops in front of a Cell having name plate as 81C4 , replied " Ni wo sab aik dhoka hai ( decoding the code ) Mantri G andar hain ( Briefs ) Daya ny message bheja tha uss video mai " . ACP adds as " Sir aj sy 2 din pehle " . DIG interrupted as " Matlab jab Abhijeet hosh mai aya tha " ( ACP Sir nodded and continue ) Tab Abhijeet ko apnay jooty mai sy aik paper mila jis py aik code message Daya ny likha tha ( explains ) Jis ko parhny k baad humny " . DIG cut him as " Jis ko parhny k baad tumny Mantri G ko Central Jail sy hata kar HQ k ye Special Cell mai dal dia tha ( meaningfully ) Daya k kehne par " . Abhijeet nodded and said " Jaiya Sir ap check kar lijia Mantri G andar hain " . DIG caringly asked " Aur Daya uska kia ( softly ) Uski koi khabar " . ACP moistly noded in No and said " Uss Video k bad sy uska koi message ni aya " . Abhijeet in strong tone said " Sir ap fikar mat karain wo jahan hoga theek hoga ( Meaningfully ) Ab tu chuhon k action mai anay ki dair hai ( rashly ) Phir tu Sahab sy do do hath kar hee lainay hain mainy ( chewed ) Aj kal dimaag bara chalny laga hai uska " . Still some points are missing but DIG did not asked purposely . He knows when time comes ACP will definitely clears them too . Now He also start trusted over both shines of the CID commonly known as Soul mates by them and stepped inside to interrogate the Mantri ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Gunda gardi band karo ( loudly roars ) Ab kisi ki dada giri ni chalay gi ( pauses ) Ni Chalay gi ( chewed ) Har papi ko saza milay gi ( again roars in high pitch ) Senior Inspector Daya ( shout ) Hayeee…Hayeee " . A huge crowd repeating the same mantra, slowly slowly heading towards their main point . STF/IB officers are scanning the whole area through helicopters . Police Officers jawan from nearby buildings kept a check over the crowd . The CID officers from various branches mingles with a crowd, Silently spying over every single men . They are all connected through Bluetooth/Walky Talkies . Various social services vans/ambulances are also standing in an alert position, prepares for any worst situation . Now the crowd reached the main area of the rally, Where Minister Along with Arvin Shishodiya had to landed through a helicopter and delivers their individual speech . Crowd is impatiently waiting for their beloved Minister and Arvin Shishodiya address having party flags in their hands . As the time passes , The nerves of the forces jawans becomes more strained . The heat of flames are now now roasting their minds sending chilling down their spines . Suddenly the whole crowd roars in one voice as " Minister G ki Jai , Arvin Shishodiya ki Jai ( roars ) JPA Dhoom Dhoom ( angrily chewed ) Dushman Boom Boom " . Forces jawan tight their muscles and grips their gun more strongly . Minister G and Arvin Shishodiya climbs the stairs of small stage organized by the local MPA and MNA's . After coming in front of the crowd both lifted their hands in air and joint it in " Namastey State " to cheer the crowd up . The whole crowd again roars with party slogans . After wards some local MNA's start delivering their agenda, slammed CID ,protest on Mantri Shishodiya kidnapped and demanded him back at any coast . When 4 figures walk towards the stage purposely but got stopped by Minister/Arvin Shishodiya body guards . They showed them their I-Cards and takes position beside Arvin/Minister . A figure making space in between the giant crowd, silently slips inside the back stage . A media man who is there for the coverage of rally, mistakenly comes there too and becomes shocked . Suddenly the Big Screen displaying the whole activities going over the stage, got blank . Where another figure shows thumbs up sign to his mate . The big screen placed inside rally ground again blinks, but this time Mantri Shishodiya picture flashes from back stage . Suddenly the whole crowd becomes numb . When the figure grabs the Mantri and rashly throws him on the stage, in front of the whole crowd . DIG/DCP/ACP feels extreme pressure over their nerves . Their eyes are glued over the big screen . Where Minister/Arvin Shishodiya recovered from the shock and tried to cover that whole scene with his anger as " Ye kia badtamezi hai ( chewed ) Kaun ho tum aur himmat kaisy hui tumhari stage py anay ki ( tries to come closer to the figure and hit him ) mere father k sath iss tarah sy pesh anay ki permission kis ny di tumhain ( shouting ) " . When 4 armed figures stopped their way as " Hilna ki koshish bhi mat karna Arvin ni tu mera ye sathi ( pointing towards his men who is aiming gun at Arvin ) tumhain ura daiga ( Arvin sacredly looks at the minister who too is at gun point ) " . Sweat drops appears over Arvin face ( he clears his throat as ) K..kaun ho tum log ( sacredly ) kia chaiya hai tum logon ko ) " . Figure grabs the Mantri rashly and replied " Aam logon ki Bhasha mai hum hain Janta k rakhshak ( smirks ) aur gunehgaroon k lia hum hain ( stressed ) CID ( winks ) . Figure grabs the mike and addressed as " Ap sab janta yahan aai iss k lia mai bht abhari hon ( calmly ) Please ap sab shant rahiya ( consoling the crowd ) Hum CID sy hain ( he removes his Disguise ) Ab sab sy guzarish hai k khamoshi k sath baith jaiya ( chewed ) Kun k hum yahan aik bht baray natak sy parda uthany aai hain ( signals the armed force ) " . Who efficiently control the crowd without any violence, But still some Party lovers tried to create clutter, smoothly tackle by STF/IB officers . DIG along with ACP/DCP comes over the stage by now . DIG addressed as " Jaisa k Ap Sab ko Pata hai Minister Dhande/Arvin Shishodiya ny 2 din sy poory shehar ko sar py utha k rakha hai ( pauses ) kun k ( chewed ) inky piyaare Pita Shiri/Minister G k chamchy ( Arvin/Minister Dhande angrily clenched their fist ) ko hamary aik officer ( rashly ) Senior Inspector Daya ny kidnapped kar liya tha ( dramatically ) Phir ye kia hai ( pointing towards Mantri Shishodiya in a tight grip of a Figure ) Drama k opper drama ( taunts ) Chalain iss Drama ki reharsaal sy shuru karty hain ( teasingly ) iss drama k climax tak puhanch ny k lia humny bhi aik Drama kia :_

" **CID k Janbaaz officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko apnay kuch sutroon sy pata chala k Mantri Shishodiya aik ghinony kaam mai mulawis hain ( rashly ) jis ko Minister Dhande ki bhi support hasil hai ( teasingly ) tu humny bhi aik drama kia ( smirks ) ghussa dia apnay janbazz officer ko minister k admiyon mai ( Praisingly ) Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny bari mehnat aur hoshiyari sy bht sary saboot Mantri g k khilaaf hasil kar lia tha ( sadly ) k achanak ( Abhijeet comes over the mike after giving Mantri under Sachin's grip )**

 _ **FLASHBACK :**_

 _ **A Figure having a tea tray, is about to enters inside , When heard the conversation going on ,behind the door as " Mantri G hoshiyaar ho jao ( smirks ) Dushmano ko apnay qilay mai ghussai ho " . Mantri eject smoke in the air as " Kia matlab hai tumhara ( confused tone ) . Minister teasingly smiles as " Abhi neachy tumhary nai khansamaan sy mulaqat hui ( taunts ) kanmaal ka banda hai bhai ( chewed ) ankhain kuch jani pehchaani hain " . Mantri irritatedly replied " Ye jalebi ki tarah gol gol batain kun kar rahy ho Dhande ( smirks ) saaf saaf bolo na " . Before they can speak more, He knocks on the door with thumping heart . Mantri rudely replied " Haan ajao khan ( pointing towards the table ) ye tray yahan rakh do ( minister secretly grabbed a vase from the TV Set ) " . He obediently nodded and bent down to put the tray over the table . When feels someone behind him . He on quick reflex doge the attacker , Who is none other than Minister Dhande . He feels a heavy weight in his pocket having a USB . Mantri g confusingly looked at mess and crystals scattered here and there . Minister again tries to overpower him . When he grabs a chair and tore the bed room window, which is made of glass only . Minister after analyzing his thoughts to escape, takes out a gun from his coat pocket . He doge some bullets and quickly jumps from the window . He landed in a minister garden with a jerk and his feet twisted badly . He ignoring his throbbing pain starts running as much as he can . Finally he succeeded to cross Shishodiya Palace with Mantri/Minister Men's behind him .**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

" **Pata ni mera jazba saccha tha ya ( moistly ) kisi apnay ki koi dua ( wipes his corner of his eyes ) mai Mantri/Minister k admiyoon sy bach gaya aur direct bureau puhanch kar DIG ko wo USB dai di ( rashly ) Par mai Minister Dhande k khilaaf koi saboot jama ni kar paya ( sighed ) Khair uss k baad unn sabooton k adhar py humny Mantri k ghar raid kia ( sadly ) magar wahan goli baari k dooran Mantri k admiyoon aur Arvin Shishodiya ny apnay gang ki sari information/evidences wahan sy hata dia ( taunts ) Mantri g ko chara k tor py hamary hawaly kardia ( chewed ) zahir hai k inky ganday dimaag mai yahi hoga k baad mai Mantri ko kisi na kisi tarah hum bahir kar hee laingy ( smilingly ) magar mere ikahata kia saboot pakky thy ( praisingly ) jis k adhar py adalat ny hamary haq mai faisla dai dia aur Mantri G ko umar qaid ki saza suna di ( he stops and look at the Big Screen displaying the evidences that he collected from Mantri's Palace ) " . DIG grabs the mic as " Par ye tu intermission tha sathiyoon ( dramatically taunts ) Picture Abhi baki hai ( winks and signals ACP Sir ) " . Who come over the mike and initiated as " Hum ny DIG/DCP ko ye bhanak ni lagny di k Drug trafficking,smuggling aur Larkiyoon ki tazkiri jaisy kalay dhandon mai Mantri G k bhagidaar Minister Dhande bhi hain ( rashly ) Mainy apnay tariqy sy , professional basis apnay do honahar officers Daya aur Abhijeet ko inky baki gang ko pakarny unky peachy laga dia " . Aur issi kaam k lia ( proudly ) mere dono shair Minali ja rahy thy k achanak unka accident ho gaya ( in suspicious tone ) aur dono gayab hogai ( glances at the figure ) agay kia hua ( rashly ) uski kahani Ex Senior Inspector Daya batain gy ( pauses ) par wo tu gayab hain " .**

 _A voice interrupt them as " Sir Mai Yahan Hoon "_


	7. Chapter 7

**A BIG " THANK YOU " TO ALL MY SILENT/ACTIVE READERS….**

 **MINIMICKEY :** _Aww Gudday Ko Maza Aya Na Parh K ,Sab Confusion Bhi Dur Hogaya , Dood Dood , Chalo Ab Meow K Paw Py Do Hi-Fi , Heeheee , Blast , Kahin Shona K Sar Py Tu Ni Hua Blast ( wink ) Haan Yaar Sara Dimaag Khatam Meow Ka Iss Story Mai , Tu Ab Lambi Chutti Laigi Meow ( wink ) Aww Lo G Daya Sir Bhi Agai Iss Chapter Mai , Let's See Agay Kia Hota Hai , Thank You So Much Gudda , Ap Bhi Hansty Muskuraty Khelty Kudty Rehna , Aur Meow Ko Tu Bilkul Mat Bhoolna ( wink )….._

 **GUEST :** _Thank You So Much Gudda…_

 **GUEST** _ **:**_ _Aww Gudda Apko Pasand Aya Na I Am Obliged…._

 **GUEST :** _Bilkul Daya Sir Is Back With A Bang , Duo Jab Bhi Sath Atay Kuch Dhamakedar hee hota ( wink ) ( wink )…._

 **GUEST :** _Aww Yaar Bus Kia Karain Meow Ko Aisy Choty Moty Kamaal Karnay Ki Adat Jo Hai…._

 **GUEST :** _Umm Confusing , Chalo Acha Batao Kia Confusing Laga , I Will Try To Vanish Your Confusion…._

 **ROCKING DUO :** _Aww Alley Alley Kidhar Bhagy Ap , Daikho Ye Raha Update Chalo Jaldi Sy Parh Lo , Bilkul Cliff Hanger Ni Hoga Tu Readers Ka Pet Dard Kaisy Karyga , Aur Phir Meow Ko Reviews Kaisy Milaingy ( Evil Smile )….._

 **GD :** _Aww Ye Tu Ghalat Hai , Chalo Koi Ni Akhir Mai Tu Kholo Gy Na Chonch Bus Theek , Tab Tak Rakho Sab Pet Mai , Meow Dishoom Dishoom Kar Ky Sab Bahir Nikal Lai Gi ( Evil Smile ) Aww Maza Aya Parh K , Shukar Kuch Tu Acha Laga Motu Ko , Meow Ki Mehnat Kuch Tu Rang Lai , Waisy I Am Missing Parrot Critical Points ( Wink )…._

 **GUEST :** _Pata Ni Yaar Ye Tu Mere Lappy Aur Fingers Sy Puchna Paryga ( Wink ) Thank You So Much…._

 **HARSH HONEY :** _Aww Maza Aya Na , Hai Na Mazedaar , Mantri G Ko Kaisy Knock Out Kia , Bilkul Daya Sir Is Back , Let's See Wo Apnay Sath Kia Laaty Hain , Aww Daikho Next Chapter Agaya , Enjoy…!_

 _Meow Bilkul Theek Hai ,Ap Sunao , May Almighty Showers HIS Countless Blessings Upon You…_

 **TIA :** _Bilkul Gudday K Daya Sir Is Back Again With A Bang ( Wink ) , Here Is Next Chapter , Enjoy…!_

 **GUEST :** _Ni Gudda Meow Kun Bura Manegi , Ap Readers Hee Tu Writer Ko Banaty Na , Ap Batao Kia Samjh Ni Aya , Meow Will Try To Explain You For Sure…._

 _ **PRIYA :**_ _Thank You So Much…._

 **KIRTI :** _Aww Abhi Sir Py Fida Ho Gaya Gudda , Chalo Mai Bata Dungi Bhai Ko , Theek ( Evil Smile ) Gudda Ko Acha Laga Chapter , Meow Is Obliged , G Bilkul Daya Sir Is Back Aur Direct Entry Stage Py ( Wink ) Let's See What's Happened Next, Take Care Shona…._

 **LUV CID DUO DOSTI :** _Heehee Cliff Hanger Ka Maza Hee Kuch Aur Hai ( Wink ) Bilkul Gudda Ki Tarah Awesome Na , Thank You So Much…._

 **SHIKHA SHARMA :** _Chalo Shukar Iss Beta Janni Ko Kuch Tu Pasand Aya , Bilkul Agay Agay Daikhty Jao Hota Hai Kia ( Wink ) Aww Bang Bang K Lia Gudda Excited , Tu Meow Over Excited ( Tongue Out ) Heehee, Apki Cutie Writer Bilkul Theek Hain , Bus Bht Bht Busy Hogai Hain ( Sniff Sniff ) Ap Batao Kaisy Ho….._

 _May Almighty Showers HIS Countless Blessings Upon You And Your Family , Take Care Yaar..!_

 **MASOOMA ANSARI :** _Aww Bilkul Meow Ki Tarah Cool Na ( Wink ) Batao Ab Kaisi Ho Ap , Thank You So Much….._

 **SGJ :** _Yehi Tu Meow Ka Kamal Hai ( Wink ) Batao Story Mai Maza Tu Araha Na ? Gudda Enjoy Kar Raha Na….._

 **Also Missing So Many Of My Reviewers Like Riya ,Sariya , Nisha , D , MR , Dips , Rahul , Push , Daya's Lover….Bhai Kidhar Gai Sab…Story Boring Hogai Hai Kia ?**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Mantri G comes out from Sachin's grip and takes out his fake Shishodiya face mask as " Maaf karna doston,Kuch waqt k lia hee sahi par mjhy minister ka chehra laga kar ghoomna para ( glances at Arvin and winks ) " . Arvin Shishodiya and Minister Dhande becomes stunned seeing a CID cop in the attire of the Mantri . Daya tries to look at Abhijeet but he immediately left the stage . Daya sighed and grabs the mike as " Tu agay hua kuch yun k ( sadly ) ;_

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

 **Abhijeet ko goli lagi thi , jiska fori illaj hona bht zaroori tha , uss waqt mere pass 2 hee raasty thy , Aik ya tu khud Abhijeet ko laiky inn ( pointing towards Arvin and Dhande ) logon ki nazron sy bacch kar nikal bhagon ( pauses ) par uss main bht khatra tha ( in suspicious tone ) hum pakry bhi ja sakty thy ( in deep thinking mode ) aur dusra main khud ko chara k tor py use kar ky ( glances at his mate ) Abhijeet ki jaan bacchaon ( pauses ) mainy aisa hee kia , par nikalny sy pehle mainy Abhijeet sy uss file ka locker ka password pucha aur sath hee sath usky jooty mai aik code message dal kar sole main keel atka di ( brief ) CID HQ mai hamara jo joint locker hai uska adha password mere aur baki ka adha Abhijeet k pass tha ( both mate eyes met each others ) jis ka hamary illawa kisi ko bhi ilm ni tha ( in strong tone ) Hamary pass pakki tip thi k Arvin ko iss file ki talash hai ( chewed ) aur wo kisi bhi haal mai uss tak puhanch na chahta hai ( explains ) isila Abhijeet ny uss file ko HQ k locker mai rakh dia ( teasingly smiles ) jo k iss waqt hifazat sy hamary ghar k secret locker mai maujood hai , Jab wo log Abhijeet ko lai gai tu main bhi behosh hogaya , Hosh aya tu ( Scene Flashes )**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **His eyelids flutter and when tries to scratch his forehead, feels a thick cloth tied around his head . He immediately sits up and scans his surroundings . His POV " Oh , Tu Finally Mai Yahan Puhanch Hee Gaya ( uncovers his quilt ) Pata Ni Abhijeet Kaisa Hoga ( tries to stand up ) Chara Tu Dal Dia ( in deep thinking ) Par HQ K Andar Ghussna Itna Bhi Asaan Ni Hai ( twist the room lock ) " . He feels a vigorous spinning in his head but due to wall, He gets a firm support . As he comes out of the room, found two armed goons are standing at his Right/Left, in action mood . He relax them with a smirking smile as " Shaant Bhai Logon ( ruffles his hairs ) Bhaag Ni Raha Hoon ( secretly whispers in one goon ears ) Baki K Log Kidhar Hain ( stretched his body ) Itni Dair Paray Rehne Sy Tu Main Bekaar Ho Jaunga Na ( innocently ) Tu Socha Thora Walk Hee Kar Lun " . Goon growls as " O Hero Mela Mai Ni Aya Hai Tu ( imitiates his tone ) Socha Thora Walk Hee Kar Lun ( rashly ) Apun Sy Shaan Pati Karta Hai Sala ( Hits the gun in his ribs ) Chal Bulawa Aya Hai Tera ( threatening ) Aur Koi Hoshiyari Ni ( chewed ) Tera Wo Bhai Abhi Sirf Haspatal Puhancha Hai ( smirks ) Patal Hum Puhancha Daingy " . Daya in great anger just clenched his fist with a rash call " Chalo " . The goon drags him through several corridors sideways irritated by his faltu chabar chabar " Arrey Wah Kafi Bara Mehaal Hai Tere Boss Ka ( winks ) Koi Taj Mehal ni banaya ( smirks ) Apni Mehmil K Lia " . When, The goon in great irritation about to hit him for the second time, controlled by the other goon . Where , He continued his roasting sessions as " Arrey Wah ( grabs the vase ) Ye Tu Bara Changa Hai ( praising ) Bara Lashkary Marta Hai ( secretly ) Sonay ka hai kia " . Goon irritated slangs him " Abey Salay Chup Karta Hai Ya Ye ( showing his loaded barrett M82 ) Pora Ka Pora Loha Tere Andar Dal Dun " . He innocently puts his finger on his mouth as " Theek Hai Aj Sy Main Gonga ( smirks ) " . Finally, The journey ended in front of a Big Iron gate .**_

 _ **He enters inside and found a Big LCD Screen flashing a news of a mysterious van and a suspicious injured person, Flashing faces of some CID Higher Officials . His straining nerves becomes relaxes . A masked man off the LCD as " Aao Daya Babu ( smirks ) Nend Ho Gai Ho Tu ( pauses ) Ab Thora Kaam Bhi Kar Lia Jai " . He leans against the desk as " Bilkul ( with smirking eyes ) Faltu Rehna Tu Daya Ko Bhi Pasand Ni Hai " . Goon leans over the table and said while looking into his eyes " Mjhy Teja Kichwari jaisy khatarnak atank vadiyon ki wo File chaiya hai ( chewed ) Jiski Tumhara Department Pichly 3 Saalon Sy Rakhsha Karta Araha Hai ( winks ) Aur Mjhy Yaqeen Hai K Ye Kaam Tum Sy Ziada Behtar Aur Koi Ni Kar Sakta ( Taunts ) Akhir Ravan Ki Lanka Ko Dhaya Tu Ram Ny Hee Tha Na " . Daya picks up the paper weight from the table and calmly replied " Hojaiga ( determined tone ) Wo Bhi Aj Hee " . He swirls the Paper Weight and left the place . Masked men eyeing the twirling paper said " Acha Hai ( smirks ) Acha Hai ( stressed ) CID Ka Ye Ram Apni Maut Ap Hee Maray Ga ( Evil Smile ) "**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ _ **OO**_

 _He continued as " CID Officer honay k naaty mjhy pata tha HQ main kahan aur kis angle py kitny cameras lagay huy hain , aur un sy kis tarah bachna hai , Aur Front vault sy back vault tak kis tarah jana hai ( sighed ) Waisy bhi jab mai Abhijeet ko laiky wahan sy bhaga tha , Tu iss sab k baray main pehle sy hee soch chukka tha ( smiles ) Aur Abhijeet k iss tarah milnay aur hospital main honay ki waja sy sab ka dehan uss taraf tha , Mjhy pata tha HQ main Night Duty py maujood Officers , 2PM k baad vault close kar daity hain ( smirks ) aur vault ka password mjhy pata tha ( determined tone ) Bus main adhi raat honay ka wait karta raha ( his eyes twinkles ) Aur jaisy hee HQ main maujood Officers ny vault close karky jana shuru kia , main mauqa daikhty hee andar ghuss gaya aur emergency exit k through file samait bahir agaya ( smirks ) bina kisi camra mai capture huy ( innocently ) par CID ko ishara tu dena tha na ( pauses ) islia wo code message chora ( in suspicious tone ) Par tab bhi mjhy kuch khatak raha tha ( in deep thinking mode ) Main Mantri ko Central Jail sy bahir ni lana chahta tha ( briefs ) Kun k mjhy pata tha k aik baar agar Mantri ko kisi bhi tarah main bahir lai aya tu ye log ( pauses ) mjhy mar k Mantri ko lai kar farar ho jaingy ( teasingly ) Aur Daya ka naam CID ki files main Wanted Gadar CID officer ki had tak hee reh jaiga ( taunts ) Na rahy ga bass aur na bajy gi basuri ( looka at Arvin with grinning eyes ) Kun yehi socha tha beta jee ? ( in low tone ) Isilia mainy Abhijeet k jooty main wo message dala tha ( restlessly ) Par Kia Abhijeet Ko Wo Kaghaz Mila ? ye sawal mjhy hamesha bechain karta tha ( praisingly ) Par Abhijeet ny bht smoothly iss cheez ko tackle kia aur Mantri ko HQ k special underground cells main dal dia ( smiles ) Jahan jammers maujood thy ( his eyes are shining ) Jiski waja sy mere upar lagai gai bugs ny thori dair k lia kaam karna band kar dia aur ( meaningfully ) Wahin hui asli Mantri ki Jaga nakli Mantri ki adla badli…._

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 **A cautious figure jumps inside the narrow tunnel . As he crosses the stairs someone tapped over his shoulder as " Sahab " . Figure jerked badly and turned towards him " Ohh ( takes a deep breath ) Tu hai Raju ( rashly ) Tune tu jaan hee nikal di thi meri ( scanning him ) tujhy andar aaty daikha tu ni kisi ny ( in great hurry ) Chal kaam py lag ja , time ni hai hamary pass " . Raju nodded and starts changing his attire . He decodes the password and enters inside the room . Soon, He return back with one man wearing dhoti with cream colour kurta . Raju who is hiding behind the wall while taking position, sprays something and in next moment . That men is on floor . He explains Raju " Daikh ab tu Daya hai aur mai Mantri ( stressed ) gari mai bomb hai samjha ( caringly ) jaisy hee hum jungle ka pehla hissa par karain gy , tu taiyaar rahiyo , main ishara karun ga aur gari sy kud jaunga ( looking into his eyes ) Mere kud ny k theek aik minute baad tu kudy ga aurblast ka faida utha k jungle mai gayab ho jaiga ( showing a shopper ) Ye chezain tu hain hee , jungle k dusri taraf Arvin aur usky admiyon ki gari hogi , Tu ghuss jana usky admiyon mai ( cautiously ) agar kisi ko tapkana chaho tu tapka daina ( warning ) magar shak na ho kisi ko aai samjh ( patted his back ) Chal itna kafi hai abhi k lia ( signals something ) agay ka baad mai bataunga tujhy ( asking ) Raja tu tayar hai na , samjh gaya na kia kar na hai , Chal ( pointing towards the Unconscious Mantri ) isko utha k wo samny walay cell mai dal " . Raju replied in determined tone " Sahab apnay aik baar jaan bacchai thi meri ( smirks ) apky lia tu kuch bhi ( pointing towards mantri ) phir ye tu macchar hai " .**

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS :**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He said calmly " Baki ka ap sab tu janty hee hain ( smiles ) Ab sara sach apky samny hai ( sweetly ) Tu mai jaanta sy nivedan karunga k who khud hee faisla kar lain ( chewed ) K kis k papoon ka ghara ab bhar chukka hai aur kis ko saza milni chaiya hai ( jerked his head ) aur kaun be-gunnah hai " . He descended down from platform, When feels a vigorous spin in his head . For a instant, a total black out in front of his eyes . He tries to clears his vision and moves forward . But shambles a bit, When a pair of strong hands smoothly grabbed him, While taunting as " Sahab ka poori duniya par sy dimaag haty tu wo kuch apna daikhy na " . Before, He can replied to his mate crisp comment….._

 _A forceful push makes him fall in lateral position and someone bumped over him . While, His mate falls backward and after dangling with carpets over the stage, completely falls in the embrace of vacuum . The gun shoot voice makes the gigantic crowd panicked to its core . STF/IB officers feels their nerves becoming more n more straining . The shocking figures standing numb over the stage, tries to grasp the scenario . Where DIG along with ACP and DCP are at gun point of Arvin Shishodiya . Who is having guns in his both hands and smirking evilly towards the trio . While minister is grabbing the two officers, who takes them on gun point . Arvin said to DCP in hatred tone " Kun bey buddhy ( hits the gun on his head ) satak gai hai kia ( fires in air ) Arvin sy panga lainay chala tha tu ( imitating ACP ) Kia hua ACP ( whistle ) Bati gul kia ( winks ) Bula na apni dono be-sakhiyon ko ( pointing towards stage front ) Aik tu gaya ( laughs in evil tone ) Daikh laina kahin uppar hee na chala gaya ho sala ( sadly ) aur dusra tu ye para mere pairoon mai ( pointing one gun towards him ) Thok dun kia ? ( cocks the gun ) " ._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A BIG " THANK YOU " To All My Active/Silent Readers….**_

 _ **KIRTI :**_ _Aww Gudda don't say sorry and wish you All The Best For Your Viva and Project . Apko sara plan samjh agaya , that's great , yeah phirse trap main phans gai sab , Hehee , Chalo let's see what happened next . Thank you so much gudda k apnay apnay hectic schedule sy iss story k lia time nikala . Take Care…!_

 _ **NISHA-ABHIVI :**_ _Aww itni dheer saari praises ka bht bht shukriya gudda , Heehee , I am not a rock star dear , A small Meow bus , Here is your update Enjoy & Take Care….!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Heehee Gudda , Dhamaka tu hogaya par abhi patakha phorna tu baki hai na ( wink ) Here is your update Enjoy….!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Hahaa , Chalo gudda koi tu hai na tension dainay k lia ( wink ) Here is your update Enjoy…!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Aww thank you so much gudda , Daikho Gudda jin writer ki ap baat kar rahy , wo FF ki aik star hain , aur unky itnay achy kaam ko mai ni samjhti k I can handle , more over har story ka apna aik charm hota hai , jo squel kabhi provide ni kar sakta , Hope you don't mind , Haan agar ap chaho tu mjhy koi bhi plot suggest kar sakty , surely I will try to write , But koi bhi complete story ka squel ya pending stories ki completion ka mat kehna , Extremely apologies , I f you get hurt gudda and Thank you so much for your precious words….Take Care…!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Aww Thank You So Much Shona….Take Care…!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Heheee Acha Gudda , Mjhy ni pata tha , Thank You So Much….Take Care…!_

 _ **ROCKING DUO :**_ _Heehhee , I told you gudda , Cliff hanger ka maza hee alag hota hai , Let's see what happened next ( wink ) Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _ **MNIMICKY 951 :**_ _Aww daro mat gudda , Let's see what happened next ( wink ) Thank You So Much Gudda , Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _ **GD :**_ _Heehee , I tried to show something ( wink ) ye chapter parh lo may be ab filmy na lagy previous end ( wink ) aur agar ab bhi lagy na tu ( smirk ) phir kisi film ki ending hee samjh laina , Heehee , Aww Thank You So Much Gudda , I am waiting for your critical review ( wink ) Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _ **DIPS :**_ _Haan yaar , Bht demaag lagany k baad poora plan fit hua , Aww I am obliged gudda , Having such a gem following my story , Thank You So Much shona , Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care….!_

 _ **SGJ :**_ _Thank You So Much Gudda , Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Thank You So Much Shona , Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _ **MASOOMA ANSARI 93 :**_ _Aww Thank You So Much Gudda , G bilkul akhir mai pasa palat gaya , Let's see what happened next ( Wink )_

 _ **GUEST**_ _ **:**_ _Aww bht bht shukriya Gudda meri har story ko pasand karnay k lia , Hmm , Let's see what happened next ( wink ) Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _ **HARSHHONEY :**_ _Thank You So Much Gudda , Yeah after so much demaag pakkaying , I got this plan , Hehee , Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care…!_

 _May Almighty showers HIS countless blessings upon You…!_

 _ **LOVE DUO :**_ _Haahaa , Thriller aur ye story , ziada tareef ni hogai ( wink ) Aww gudda , wish you all the very best for your internals , Batao ap IF py ho kia , Thank You So Much Gudda that you take out time from your hectic schedule for this story , Take Care…!_

 _ **MOON :**_ _Aww dear abhi kahan ( wink ) picture abhi baki hai gudda ( evil smile ) Thank You So Much Shona , Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care….!_

 _ **PRIYA :**_ _Aww mere gudday sy suspense handle ni ho raha , Hehee , Chalo apko ziada intezar ni karaty hain hum , Here is your update , Enjoy & Take Care….!_

 _ **SHIKHA SHARMA :**_ _Bilkul sacch tu samny agaya dear , But still picture baki hai gudda , Don't be so excited shone because as per your plot in this chapter , I did so many changes , as don't want OTT dialogues and just make it classical , Sorry , If you hurt dear ,Aww thank you so much Gudda , Enjoy & Take Care…._

 _May Almighty showers HIS countless blessings upon You…!_

 _ **Also Missing many of my sweet reviewers like , MR , Sariya , Riya , Daya's Lover sadly…!**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _STF/IB officers with the support of police force controls the huge crowd and showed them the way of exit from the ground safely ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Arvin cock the gun and about to fire, When he changes his gun direction . ACP who is eyeing his every moment , at the nick of times pushes DCP , without looking at where he will fall ? . Sir, Few voices worriedly echoed, as the bullet just passed after tearing some tendons of the figure . The falling figure without caring his bruised knee, grab the injured figure . Some words escapes from 1st Figure mouth " Pardyuman ye kia kia tumny " . 2nd Figure smiles as " Apko tu bachana hee tha ( winks ) DCP bht khaross ho gaya hai ( smiles ) Meri Team ko daikhny k lia koi tu hona chaiya na " . Not a shade of pain is there on his face, only his eyes are showing some pinching tinge . A Figure silently passed a handkerchief to the Figure 1, who tied it on Figure 2 on bleeding arm ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _When someone pushed Arvin badly in front of the two entities . Later grab by another figure, who harshly slaps him . Again Arvin on floor while holding his bleeding lip and clenching his fist . Arvin harshly slangs him " Abey O , Mjh py hath utha ta hai tu ( Tries to stand up ) Pata bhi hai main kaun hon ( rashly ) Aik ishara mera ( he plays chutki ) Aur tu bahir hoga CID k ( Tries to grab the figure collar ) Salaa ( firing tone ) teri tu " . Another Figure lamely comes in his way as " Agar aik qadam aur barhaya na tu ab ki baar thapar meri taraf sy aiga ( chewed ) Arvin " . Injured Figure stands up properly by the support of other figure as " Ab gai tumhary wo din Arvin ( smirks ) Tum ye baazi har chuky ho ( Chewed ) Tumhary Pita tu thy hee jail main ( smiles ) Court unhain umar qaid ki saza bhi suna chukka tha ( pointed his finger towards him ) Aur ab tum sarty baithna jail mai , jab tak adalat koi faisla ni suna deti ( turned towards minister ) . Sachin pushed the minister towards the figure , Who continued as " Shishodiya k kalay karnamon mai tum bhi sath k bhagidaar ho Dhande ( chewed ) Kala Dhan jama karnay aur itni bari mafiya gang chalany k khilaaf Adalaat tumhain bhi sakht sy sakht saza sunai ga " . Dhande sobs as " Paisoon k laalach ny mjhy andha kar dia tha ( rashly ) islia mainy shishodiya ka Kalay karnamoon mai uska saath diya ( chewed ) par usny mjhy hee blackmail karna shuru kardia , k agar mainy uska sath chora tu wo mere baity ko ( sadly ) jin drugs ka karoobar hum karty hain , usky itny injections daiga k wo tarpy ga drugs k lia ( folded his hand ) Chahy kitna bhi bura aadmi kun na hoon mai ( look at his hands ) Baity k mamlay mai mere bhi hath kanp hee gai akhir ( sighed ) " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ACP feel the hot anguish in his arm becomes more intense as his heart pounded badly in his chest . DCP after feeling silence from the later, replied " Waja chahy kuch bhi ho Dhande , par gunnah tu hua hai tumsy jiski kari sy kari saza tumko milay gi ( signals the officers to take them away ) . The lame Figure hurriedly leapt towards the injured figure as " Sir apko goli lagi hai ( worriedly ) ap chaliya mere sath hospital " . The word_ _ **Mere**_ _pauses the steps of the other figure . ACP Sir denied as " Ni Abhijeet chota sa hee ghav hai ( carelessly ) Bureau chalo wahan Salunkhey kardy ga iski marham patti " . Abhijeet feeling the emotions of his hardcore Boss, nodded in Yes and caringly takes him, with him . Totally ignoring the other Figure standing there with open mouth . Followed by the another Figure with shambling steps, supported by Rajat . The Figure came in senses, after feeling a pat over his shoulder . He look at Freddie, who said " Chaliya Sir , hamain dair ho rahi hai " . Figure jerked his head " Chalo " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _The journey is quite painful for the person, who is missing his family . Now feeling completely shattered along with his origin . He knows, his brother is extremely hurt, with such dangerous step of his . But he is helpless in front of the circumstances . He come back into his surrounding after feeling the vehicle comes to a halt . With low steps, He enters inside the building . Which he thought to enter in, with full enthusiasm . Although his mind is worried about His Fatherly Figure and His Baray injuries . Due to such pre-occupied brain, He again feels completely black in front of his eyes . But Thank God Freddie is there to held him firmly . Freddie said " Sir ap theek hain ( caring tone ) " . Daya forcefully takes out his arm as " Haan mai theek hon Freddie ( jerked his head ) Pata ni baar ye ankhon k samny andhera kun chaa jata hai ( warning ) Khair Abhi ko mat batana ( wiping the query in Freddie's eyes ) Pareshan ho jai ga wo " . Freddie not looking satisfied but still nodded . Now Vivek who is parking the Quallis too joined them and now trio enters inside the bureau . Found, Dr Salunkhey already present and doing bandage of the injured Figure . Rajat….Sachin were busy with the criminals and His mate is now where . He just takes a cold sigh and asked " Dr Sahab ghav ghera tu ni hai na " . ACP who is with hand on his eyes, removes it and glances at the figure . While, Dr Salunkhey replied as " Ni ghera tu ni hai , goli tissues ko damage karky bahir nikal gai hai " . Daya nodded as " Sir wo Abhi ko bhi " . Voice chewed as " Sir mai bilkul theek hon ( glaring Daya ) Kisi ko meri chinta karnay ki zarorat ni hai ( showing his feet ) Bus oonchai sy girnay k karan halki si moch agai hai ( rashly ) Theek ho jaigi " . Freddy who is trying to say something from his gestures, becomes more puzzled after finding a fierce glance upon him . Abhijeet nudge him as " Kia hua Freddy ( eyeing Daya ) Kuch kehna hai ya puchna hai " . Freddie stammering "Sir wo ( pauses ) wo " . Daya glares him with " kha janay wali " glance while Abhijeet darken his fire more , upon him . Freddie down his head and after saying low sorry, said " Sir Daya Sir ko serhiyoon py bhi chakkar aya tha " . Daya just closes his eyes and now waiting for his tiyaan pancha from his baray . Dr Salunkhey and The sharp shine shared a meaningful glance and relaxes Him later with his " All okay Signal " . DCP after finishing his call joined them and after glancing at Daya , said " Daya tumny jo kia CID k lia main uski qadar karta hon ( sighed ) magar aik CID officer honay k natay tumny kuch rules tory hain , HQ mai choron ki tarah ghussy ho aur aik Highly confidential file churai hai ( calmly ) Iss sab k lia ( pauses ) Tumhain aik hafty k lia suspend kia jata hai " . A file hardly thumped over bureau central table . DCP looks Abhijeet , who cleared his throat as " Sir wo main Arvin ka bayaan record kar ky aata hoon ( vanishes inside interrogation room ) " . While ACP Sir stands up in complete shock , tried to protest but cut by DCP as " Daikho Pardyuman main samjhta hon ( sighed ) par rules tu tory gai hain ( calmly ) islia saza tu banti hai ( pauses ) taky nai anay walay officers ko aik seekh milay k agar dimaag larana hee hai tu sahi tareeqy sy ( meaningfully ) ghalat tareeqy sy kia gaya kaam be-shak sahi ho magar wo kia gaya tu ghalat rasty sy hee hai na " . He tries to walk towards the door, when shambles, grabbed by Daya immediately . Dr Salunkhey noticed this and asked caringly " Apky ghutny ko kia hua hai Shamsheer " . DCP Sir replied " Inki dain ( pointing towards ACP ) hai ( smirks ) inn hee sy puch lo ( marched outside ) " . Dr Salunkhey suspiciously looks at ACP . Who jerked his head as " Bhalai ka tu zamana hee ni raha hai yahan ( marched towards his cabin ) " . Dr Salunkhey confusingly standing there with open mouth . But , then he too , He jerked his head as " Daya idhar aao tum ( pointing towards a seat ) yahan baitho aur tum batao k hua kia hai ( rashly ) yahan tu koi insanoo ki zubaan mai baat karnay ko hee taiyar ni hai ( chewed ) sab ka taapman charha hua hai ( grumbles ) HUH " . A sweet smiles crept over sad lips, who silent sat over a seat and briefs everything, happened in rally . Dr Salunkhey secretly treated his old head wound . The talking Figure is too involved in portraying his newly adventure, that does not feel any changed or movement over his head . When , He finishes , Dr Salunkhey said " Ye lo Daya ( showing a paper ) ye dawa medical store sy lai laina ( briefs ) 3 din tak aik dose laity rehna ( caringly ) aur abhi driving mat karna ( sighed ) ye black out rahain gy abhi ( sadly ) zakham gehra tha par tumny koi care hee ni ki shayad ( chewed ) ye sab usi ka nateeja hai ( softly ) aur fikar mat karo Abhijeet k ointment laga k crepe bandage bandh di hai ( smiles ) theek hojaigi moch " . Daya while grinning said " Thank You Sir ( innocently ) par apnay ye patti ( pointing towards his head bandage ) kab bandhi mjhy pata hee ni laga " . Dr Salunkhey chuckles as " Yehi tu hai Salunkhey ka jadoo ( wink) " . Daya sweetly nodded and said " Main tu suspend hoon na Sir ( loudly ) mera yahan kia kaam ( to freddy ) Sir ko bol daina mai ghar ja raha hoon " . ACP Sir came out of his room as " Ni Daya tumhain mere sath HQ jana hai ( briefs ) wo kuch file work hai iss case ko laiky " . Daya understandably nodded and marched outside with ACP Sir ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _The Figure behind the interrogation room takes a sigh and pressed send button, after typing a message . On the way towards HQ, The fatherly Figure receives a message as;_

" _**Sir please ussy dant sy bacha lijia ga , Thora sentimental fool hai par hai tu apnay hee angan ka phool na "**_

 _Takes away all the sogginess of him and giving sooth to his heart, who gives a smile like " Inka Kuch Ni Hosakta " , notices by later secretly ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _At Night, ACP Sir drops him at his home directly . Who invaded the key inside key hole and pushes the door . Found his brother already there to welcome him . He looks at him and both pair of eyes met with each other . Is just a game of seconds and again both diverted their eyes lens . Daya triend to enters inside, But Abhijeet interrupted them as " Na Na Daya babu ap shayad ghalat patay py agai ho ( throwing his quilt and pillow towards him ) Ye lo apni chezain ( chewed ) aur jao yahan sy " . Daya eyes widened and words escaped as " K..K kahan Abhi " . Abhijeet calmly replied " Jahan par thy tum itnay dino tak " . Daya puts the pillow and quilt on floor, after catching it and said " Daikho Abhi mai janta hon tum naraz ho ( helplessly ) par mere pass aur koi chara bhi tu ni tha ( pleading ) tum ye bhi tu samjho yaar " . Abhijeet rashly " Kia kia samjhun mai Daya haan ( throwing some pictures of quallis ) ye daikho ( chewed ) Dr Salunkhey ny saaf saaf bataya tha k breaks k sath cheer char ki gai thi ( asking ) kia tumhain iss baat ka zara bhi andaza ni tha ( punched him ) bolo " . Daya down his head and replied " Haan mjhy andaza tha , par mainy socha mai koi na koi raasta nikal lunga ( briefs ) wahan sy aik shortcut tha jo jungle ki aur jata hai , mainy socha tha main quallis ko wahan mor lunga phir hum kud jain gy ( sadly ) par uss sy pehle hee wo gariyaan aur phir wo truck ( left the sentence un finished ) " . Abhijeet grabs his collar as " Kun ni bataya mjhy ( asking ) bol " . Daya rashly replied as " Kia bata ta main tumhain haan , tum already panicked thy , main tumhain aur pareshan ni karna chahta tha ( asking ) kia tumhary baray mai acha sochna meri ghalti hai Abhi ( unbelievable tone ) " . Abhijeet jerked him as " Ye mission humny shuru kia tha ( tears roll down his cheeks ) aur tu akela chala gaya larnay ( pushed him ) kun tab yaad ni aai Abhi ki ( pushed him one more time ) ye ni socha k tere itny baray qadam py Abhi py kia beety gi ( rubbing his tears roughly ) Kahin dil hee na band hojai tere Abhi ka " . Daya now understands , more than anger , He is scared…! Scared of losing his only relation . He tries to hug him but Abhijeet jerked his hands . Daya sighed as " Acha theek hai mai chala jata hon ( heavy heart ) tum gussa mat karo " . He puts his one foot outside the door and about to put another one too . When feels a tug on his hand . He turned and a hard slap welcomes him, while Abhijeet hugs him and said " Abhi ko chor k jaiga tu " . Daya smilingly wrapped his hands around his shoulder and replied " Tumny hee tu kaha tha ( innocent tone ) " . Abhijeet in scared tone said " Mainy kaha aur tu ja raha tha ( whisper ) phirsy akela chor k " . Daya naughtily replied " Uhun ziada dour ni ja raha tha ( stroking his head ) bus yahin Quallis tak ( softly ) mera baray dar gaya na apnay chote ki harqat py " . Abhijeet hide his face in his chest more, said " Bht ziada " . Daya cutely said " Tu kia ye Baray apna chote ko maaf ni kary ga " . Abhijeet separated from him as " Main tujh sy naraz hee kab hua tha yaar ( low tone ) wo tu bus tujh py bht ghussa aya mjhy ( softly ) HQ main ziada dant tu ni pari " . Daya smiles as " Jab mere baray ny itny opper tak sifarish ki thi tu kaisy par sakti thi dant " . Abhijeet smiles sweetly as " Acha , chal hath mun dho k ajaa ( lovingly ) tera favourite khana banaya hai ( smirks ) Daal Makhni bhi try ki hai ( winks ) wohi Dhaba Style wali ( stretched his body ) Bht dino baad hum yun sath milky khain gy ( relax tone ) Case bhi khatam aur tujhy chutti bhi mil gai ( naughty tone ) Par Sahab ko batadun main k mjhy kal jana hai Bureau ( hugs him as )_ _I Really Miss You My Chote_ _….!_

 _And Daya thought, He missed each and every moment of these seconds, which are his origin…!_

 _ **~~ THE END ~~**_


End file.
